Seasons of Youth
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Hatake Kakashi is twenty, but he refuses to graduate from his senior year in high school. The reason, only one particular female; his favorite teacher, Uchiha Hinata. KakaHina - ItaHina.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I'm making another KakaHina. I know, what is going on with me? The hell! I love them both. I got the plot out of nowhere, so I can't quite tell you whether this has original theme or not.**

**Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi. **

**Warning : rully bee and her standard warnings. If you haven't accustomed to those then you would easily guess while you're reading. Well, let's just say that I'm not perfect and not a native speaker.**

**There, I'm sure you get the idea.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-1-**

**Out of Water**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The sounds of her whimper subdued. He captured her lips completely, hiding his smirk with pure pride. His hand roamed over some part of her lower back, slowly tracing the warm and soft pale skin. He took a moment to watch her eyes as they fluttered before finally shut the pale irises with a sigh. When her lips parted again, his tongue pleasurably dove in.

The sky had broke into dusk, the school was almost closed and the captivating silence was bare, exactly the way he wanted. He snaked an arm around her waist as he moved his lips down to her collarbone. Her blouse had mostly spread open. Her ivory smooth skin was displayed even more when he pushed the thin fabric down. She flung her head back, completely rested her weight on the wall behind her.

It was always hard to stay calm when his lips caressing her skin. She released more sighs of contentment and fought to steady her heartbeat. She opened her eyes then, accepting his dark shadow as it blocked the red sky. He smirked as he pulled her closer, burying his face in her neck, wafting in her sweet scent. Her fingers ran through the soft strands of his grey hair, massaging his scalp.

She couldn't fathom why she felt so right every time they did this. They took secret places most of the times, sharing passion with great need, ended up with sore and swollen lips. He was younger but he kissed her like an expert, ravishing her lips with sensation she never recognized before. Not even from her husband. He seemed to understand her better than anyone else, or any man she had ever met.

Suddenly she felt so strange, as if the guilt had finally appear and made her weak. He looked at her sharply, he knew very well it would come, she always tried to take a halt whenever he attempted to get more contact with her body. He never said he wanted to be in her bed, but if he could, then he wouldn't let any doubt stop him. But she, as the person who was accustomed to traditional rules of being a perfect wife, always found a reason to stop their intercourse.

"We can't do this." She pushed herself off him before tugging her blouse.

With him being taller than her, he craned his neck down and easily captured her lips with one swift move. "You said that when we did this for the first time."

"It's wrong."

He leaned closer, breathing against her lips. "What makes you think I care?" He muffled her objection as he pressed another tender kiss. "You know it's hard for me to be obedient with rules." He bit her lower lip gently. "It's very unkind of you to use this occasion and tell me that." His sultry, seductive tone whispered. "It won't work, anyway."

**.**

**.**

**.**

The first time she entered his life, she was so shy even if the headmaster had introduced her as their new Math teacher. She was a young naïve woman then, her age was only twenty two while he was seventeen. She talked with very soft voice, sometimes responded meekly to her student's questions although truly, they were completely ignoring her.

For him, she was like a young girl screamed for protection. She seemed to blush more than the girls in his class. She always wore the type of outfit that reminded him of the weather in the late autumn. After few months though, she started to dress up better and she developed more courage to show her objection towards the students' attitudes. Students were like most teenagers, they got tired eventually and Math had finally be part of their study instead of spending their time by making fun of the teacher.

With time, he had grown attached to the plain woman teaching subject he never cared before. He started to leave the class later than the others, just watching her silently as she cleaning up her desk while several students discussing about the next exam.

He followed her one day. The darkening sky hid his figure perfectly. She went home to a tiny apartment in a three storey building. She lived alone despite the fact that she was married.

**.**

**.**

**.**

She took the last job her friend offered to collect more money. She escaped from her high-class life to be a normal woman who was in love and married to the man she loved. Destiny decided that life wouldn't be so charming to her. Her husband got an accident on his way home from work. He had to stay in the hospital for intensive treatment. Her pride provoked her to get a job instead asking for pity from her family.

With a combination of a lonely teenager and a desperate woman to survive in a cruel life, they were tangled in a pleasure she never thought would get.

He fought his way to get a private time with her. The first time he stepped in to the teacher's room with her working on some paperwork, he was already determined to know her better. Excuses were thrown easily, then a perfect way to gain more of her attention.

He failed in most subjects, and forced her to help him when the new semester came with her being assigned as his homeroom teacher.

Life was definitely twisted when he asked her if it was okay to kiss her. He was bold and refused to be the young naïve boy in her presence. She, undeniably taken aback with his joke. He was even more anxious with her refusal. While the entertaining phase was not even crossed his mind, she thought he would stop after one time but she was wrong. He would drag her to any place he had checked earlier. Pinned her against the wall, occupying any comfort dark corner or even pushed her back down to a wooden table in an empty classroom.

She had driving him insane; her lips, her scent, every curve and even her hair were all the essentials that made him exposing the least part anyone ever seen from him; his face, his voice, his eyes, his heart and mostly his feeling towards the teacher he cared so very much. The desire welled up inside him would ignore her protests and finally made her give in.

After a while, he intentionally avoided her. She made an effort to avert her longing eyes when she noticed his attitudes, she tried to forget and brought her focus back to her job and always reminded herself that it was just part of his game, that he had finally fed up and they were through.

The game was back on as he sensed her attempts to erase their precious times together, pretending that everything was fine and that there was nothing ever happened between them. She was the one that finally pulled him back to his senses without words and he asked her for more extra time after school.

When he kissed her after the stupid period of avoiding her, he kissed her with harsh movement, desperate need yet when she didn't refuse, he moved his lips tenderly and sighed with so much relief when they parted.

He skipped another graduation and contentedly stuck in another senior year in high school. When the class was finally empty after a long moment of melodrama and goodbyes, he stepped in to wrap his arms about her waist, lips nibbled her ear gently. He whispered so softly to her ear that he would stay, that she shouldn't be so sad to know that he would stay for as long as it would take.

He was alone and lonely once, and as for now he was proud and undeniably happy to be in love with a real woman.

She was in love and living a perfect life with the man she loved once, and now she was afraid that she might be in love with a younger man, her student.

He, Hatake Kakashi.

She, Uchiha Hinata.

What kind of love would they have with these complications?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay… we all know the rules: Kakashi is older, Hinata is younger. If you wished to stick with the rules it's fine with me, but believe me you are missing the fun part of life. Come on… do we really need that? Hey, it's fanfiction, don't take it too seriously.**

**Reviews are appreciated**


	2. Chapter 2

**-2-**

**A Savage Addiction**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When the new semester started, many things were changed except one thing, Hatake Kakashi was still in the senior year attending school like nothing happened or even bothered about his horrible situation and see it as a problem. In fact, Kakashi had always come to school in the most casual manner not like most seniors who were generally anxious as they cramming for college entrance exams.

And every time he reached his new class with the last year's sophomore, he would take the last seat on the back, greeting everyone staring at him like they were all good friends. Whispers usually came up at this time, out of the corner or even from the closest chair from where Kakashi was.

"_Is that him?"_

"_Is he really that stupid?"_

"_I heard that his father committed suicide."_

"_He's the senpai from last year, what's he doing here?"_

It was almost like an annual ritual for him. Everything was indeed stay the same.

**.**

**.**

**.**

As most students enjoying their lunch time, Kakashi liked to visit the infirmary. He was not sick or having some kind of disease, only one thing he loved from the infirmary, that Hinata would definitely be there, having her lunch with the old lady, Chiyo.

Both of the women loved sharing stories and information on which stores sell the best vegetables, fresh fish or meat with cheap prices in the market. Kakashi would take one bed, curtains closed, sitting on the hard mattress eating his bread, staring at their shadows behind the white curtains in silence.

Few minutes before the bell rang, Hinata stood up, rearranging her bento box, putting aside her tea cup then walked out of the room without glancing his way. Just after the door closed, Kakashi left the bed, slipped through the curtains to stand in one spot where she was. His slender fingers tracing along the chair where she sat before, feeling the radiating warmth as well as her faint scent.

"She's a nice woman, I wonder why life is so cruel to her."

"Cruel?" he inquired.

"Husband at the hospital in a comatose state, a teenage student playing around with her feeling."

Kakashi looked up, facing the old lady who always looked tired. "Why are you still here? Aren't you too old for this job?"

Chiyo snorted. "Old is not what you see from the outlook, it's from how you think, and it's called growing up." she scoffed, a sly smile on her face.

The student's dissimilar eyes hardened. "Did she tell you about us?"

"I wouldn't direct that kind of question toward me if I were you." Chiyo shifted, facing the young Hatake. "Because that could prove problematic, boy."

"I'm not a boy." he snapped. His eyes narrowed, gleaming sharply.

He hated the age issue, it was such a lame excuse to use. People are always trapped in the stereotype kind of affection, where man should be older than woman. But when the man was far too old, they would easily judge it as another mistake. And when an older woman had a certain feeling with a younger man, it was always something against the rules.

Yes, for Kakashi, age is a problem. Yes, for Kakashi, love is far greater than numbers.

This was how he liked to analyze his situation; she was born earlier than him, he was just a little too late when he arrived in the Hatake's world. But whatever happened, they would meet in a tangled relationship even if it meant he lost his precious time, abandoning his college life and preferred to stay in high school. He thought it was the only way to pay his debt of the amount time she was alone without him, because he knew she was by herself and he had been searching for her. Their cold hearts were slowly beating with warmth only by being in each other's arms and Kakashi could only feel safe even with the fact that he was just a high school student.

For Kakashi, this was his destiny, his love and his life. Why would he need other's opinion?

Kakashi's footsteps echoed throughout the bright room when Chiyo decided that their conversations shouldn't be over, yet.

"I know love when I see one," she declared.

Kakashi turned around, he released a long sigh as if he was giving up. "You're saying?" He let one hand hovered above the doorknob, emphasizing that he wouldn't need any stupid advice.

"I'm utterly honest," Chiyo replied matter-of-factly. "It's just a bad timing, I guess. The thing that happens between you two," she exhaled deeply. "Don't add more problem to her, act your age. Just because you are trapped with all those teenagers doesn't make you one, you're twenty aren't you?" Chiyo asked daringly.

Kakashi was distant, he didn't answer, only turning away without any word.

The sound of the door slamming announced his departure.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The library was the next place he took as he skipped the English class on the fifth period. He didn't know that anyone would be there, or a particular someone was there sitting in front of one computer with books on her table.

Sometimes Kakashi thought, both of them were actually tired playing their roles in life.

Sometimes he thought, they should just let them be, let go all the worries, just for once having a true relationship without any names to describe the kind of love they have.

Sometimes Kakashi thought, 'wrong' was not the perfect phrase to say when it came to their feelings. Because he felt right, his soul glad every time he caught a glimpse of the color of her hair as she walked along the corridor, when she smiled he felt he was complete, she fit perfectly in his arms, his heart delighted when she reached out to touch his skin, she needed him as much as he needed her, how their amazing kisses were all and all blazing as they consumed him; everything was more than he could take. Though it wasn't free nor unchained, still Kakashi wouldn't care. It was no doubt that his rightful place was by her side.

Kakashi felt a rush of joy when she noticed him and smiled. She stood up slowly, pushing her wooden chair away, welcoming him to her embrace just by smiling a fragile smile as she was. His pride built up when he reached her, wrapping his strong arms around her frail posture.

She planted a soft kiss on his shoulder, the only spot she could easily reach. He wished the fabric would disappear so he could feel her lips on his skin.

He bent down, taking off his mask, a fake protection he always use. He return the kiss on her juicy lips with a quantity of confident pride, arrogantly pinching Hinata's soft lower lip before playing his hot tongue inside her mouth. When he pulled back, Hinata flushed looking away, her cute expression made him eager to protect her.

He realized it now as he stared at her white doe eyes, he needed her more than the air. No, he wouldn't care about being inappropriate, he wouldn't listen if people reminded him that this emotion was just a fleeting hope.

He would accompany her until the very end, the mere truth he promised to her.

Kakashi didn't care much about the future whereas Hinata was all worried about it.

She knew it was not right to continue what she felt towards the man holding her gently in his embrace. Time would always be an obstacle for her, because life demanding her to play the other role sooner. She never wished her husband to stay in such a poor state forever, what kind of wife would she be? So, yes, she knew very well the life she had left would definitely return.

She would always be Uchiha Hinata, not Hyuuga Hinata. She was an Uchiha and that was the only thing stopped her from escaping the destiny she was in.

She feared the yearning she felt whenever he was near but seemed so faraway. Because Hinata knew, the more they were close the more they were separated. She would be drown deeper if she kept him in her reach, although she felt warm when he was close to her. She was scared that she might be the person who was taking away all that he was capable of.

Sometimes Hinata thought, her love was selfish in someway but pure without limit. She couldn't find any reason to leave him alone, or what started her new addiction.

Was it because he was young? Or was it because he was warm and caring? Not cold and stiff like her husband.

And so it was then that she thought, her love was so selfish that she hated herself for it. There was no pureness left, she just wanted him to be around her, loving her and confessing his weakness without words.

The things that revolved around them were love, pain and more hurts. The only blissful thing that she dreamt of was to get over him, yet she was so afraid if she did he wouldn't fight to have her back.

Hinata loved Kakashi, and love was all Kakashi had for her.

Even if they were living in sin, because everything would come down to morality at the very least.

For she was not just an older woman and a teacher, but also a married woman.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Is there anyone out there who can do Beta for me?**

**I need one, I've searched but it seems that everybody is busy.**

**Please leave a review and tell me what you think. It wasn't much, I know. **


	3. Chapter 3

**-3-**

**Playing Character**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi didn't leave his seat as soon as the class dismissed. He waited until only few students left and the Math teacher pretending to be busy on her desk. Casually approaching her, Kakashi focusing his eyes on her lips. By the time he reached her, he cleared his throat although kept on walking.

Hinata knew what that mean. "Hatake-kun." she called. Kakashi as expected, halted his steps, no words came out as he patiently waiting to listen more of her voice. She looked up from her desk, scanning the class for a while. A small smile brightened up her feature, "You need to fix your ability in music." That was it, the clue. A simple invitation she gave him. That mean she would meet him in the music class. A short getaway after school.

Kakashi nodded as a good student should be, while Hinata would focus on her paperwork again.

That just how they communicated to hide their real intentions. When Hinata asked him to read some books as preferences, she chose library. When she said that he needed to pay more attention about today's lesson, then it was the class. Sometimes, she didn't say anything and just left the class without even glancing his way. That would only mean one thing, she let him choose. Kakashi always appreciated privacy more than any student would with his homeroom teacher, Hinata wouldn't have to wait because Kakashi always chose the consulting room. The room was quiet, and of course they have the privacy he valued so dearly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The music class was still empty when Kakashi stepped in. No sounds were heard save for the quiet wind outside the open window. He sat on a chair not too far from the grand piano in the main spot of the class. Waiting all the while thinking about how would Hinata fix his ability in music. He suppressed his smile when he thought about her reason. She should learn more in playing the role as a good teacher. Why the music room anyway? It was not really a perfect place since it was so cold and wide.

Still figuring out the answer, Kakashi stood up, about to walk closer to the window when a girl barged in. Her face flushed, dark hair damp and her breath came out raspy. Her dark eyes stared at him, recognizing the characteristic of the twenty year old senpai who should have been enjoying his college life. "I'm looking for my journal." she said.

"I didn't ask you anything." he replied nonchalantly.

She went in further, searching at almost every desk. "Anko-san has took my journal. It's really important to me."

"What are you? A journalist?" Kakashi teased, chuckled indifferently. He pulled a chair, giving her less attention and just sit.

"I like to live a managed life." She barked, completely annoyed by how he addressed her. What was so wrong to have a journal? "Not like you." She continued, aware that she might have pressed the subject perfectly right in the point where she offended him.

"Yeah. Not like me. I wouldn't want that kind of life even if it was the best way of living a life." He almost laughed at his own statement.

"Ha! Figures." She spat viciously. "What are you doing here anyway?" she quirked an eyebrow, obviously confuse what a guy like him doing in the music room after school was done. She thought he was the kind of person who preferred enjoying his time playing video games. She would never guess the possibility of Hatake Kakashi interested in music and alone in the room was not even as close as a coincidence.

"Hmm... changing the subject, Shizune-chan?" He had to admit to himself that it was pleasing to make fun of his classmate, member of the student council, teacher's pet.

Shizune glared, "Don't call me with -chan, it's disgusting to hear it comes out from you."

Kakashi tilted his head, faking an expression as if he was wondering. "Why?"

"I told you why!" She rolled her eyes at his slow reaction.

"Oh right...disgusting. I thought it was cute." He simply replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Whatever," Shizune mumbled, kneeling down before one table to search for her precious journal.

"I'm waiting," Kakashi said, making Shizune stopped her commotion and faced him. "Waiting for someone, so you better get out."

"Waiting for someone?" She frowned. "Oh you mean, it's your secret place for dating?"

"Something like that," Kakashi replied firmly. Seeing at the questioning look after she took his words, Kakashi continued. "A girl like you wouldn't understand."

"A girl like me? What's that supposed to mean?" Shizune yelled at the senior who happened to be in the same class as her.

The smirk on Kakashi's face was hidden perfectly behind his mask. "This is going to be a long conversation if I answered your question."

Shizune stood up, her flushed face was now even redder, her uniform was far from tidy, and she looked more hilarious with the stern expression she had on her face. She was ready to reply angrily when the door cracked open.

_Bad timing_, Kakashi thought.

The teacher's pale eyes sent her an uneasy look as she saw Shizune was there.

"Uchiha-sensei?" Shizune questioned. The dark haired girl quickly looked at Kakashi, wondering if their homeroom teacher was the person he was waiting for.

Hinata tried to explain as she parted her lips when suddenly Kakashi stood up. His hands were secure inside the pockets of his dark pants. Clearing his throat, he spoke. "She's going to help me with my grades."

Shizune furrowed her brows, apparently not taking the lame excuse he just told her. Her eyes explained nothing but disbelieving at the two person now staring at her.

A bittersweet smile planted on Hinata's face as she walked in to the room. "It's going to be brief. I won't disturb your private time." She glanced up hesitantly at the young high school girl. "It is better for both of you to..." she halted her words for a while as she saw Shizune was looking at her with so much attention. From down her feet to the top of her head like examining if something was wrong with the lady with long hair.

"I'm not with him. He was already here when I got in," Shizune looked intently at the plain teacher's face, blushing like an innocent girl. "Sensei," she added sarcastically.

Her eyes carried a faint regret when Shizune left them without saying anything else. Hinata rubbed her left arm slowly, the heels of her shoes clacking softly in the quiet room. "She knows." All she hoped that there wouldn't be any problem coming after this incident. Kakashi had suspected that she would be worry for nothing. He didn't speak much, he didn't even care if Shizune was probably still there, knowing how a girl her age would possibly be so curious and wanted to know more about someone else's secret.

Kakashi closed the gap between them. It wasn't such a coincidence that a pair of dark eyes silently watching as the silver haired student wrapping his arms around the teacher's small body, sinking his face in her neck as he sighed deeply in relief and content. Shizune watched in pure silent as Hinata pushed him back, caressing the side of his face slowly. His eyes were all over her when she let him brushing her silken hair. Kakashi allowed Hinata pulling down his mask, staring up at his faint smile before accepting his kisses.

Shizune was holding a dark secret in the palm of her hands. And yet she didn't quite understand why would she care about their affair? Kakashi was an annoying classmate, and Hinata was nothing but a teacher. And that of course, made them possible to have certain feeling outside the mutual bond they should have had as student and teacher, because whatever they were in the society, they were still humans with hearts. Love was always a possible thing when there were two people sharing the same feeling.

Shizune shouldn't care, should she?

Furthermore, she didn't understand why she felt some sort of jealousy seeing Kakashi so tame and easily became someone she never saw before. It was the very first time in her life to see his face behind that ridiculous mask. He was undoubtedly attractive, different from most of the boys who liked to claim that they were cute or hot.

Kakashi was... something else above that. Kakashi was... Kakashi. So average and less eye-catching yet when she unfolded his protection, he was incredibly out of the ordinary. Remarkably wonderful.

Shizune couldn't contain the sudden happiness inside her heart. A simple pride and honor for seeing something so rare and valuable.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What took you so long?" he asked, yet holding a handful of her hair, pulling her head closer to seize her lips. "I can't wait that long." Hinata was smiling at hearing this, he almost sounded like he was whining. "Next time, let's take the consulting room." His eyes bored into her, daring her to say no. There was no response, Kakashi leaned closer and enjoying her lips again, kissing her gently. Hinata's hands rested on his waist, grasping his shirt before slipping in slowly, tracing the warm skin of his back. The masculine scent of his skin was spoiling her in an extravagant bliss.

Kakashi was actually tired of playing hide and seek. Why can't they have a decent way to meet? When he thought about it, he suddenly pulled back. "Let's go on a date."

With half-lidded eyes Hinata reacted faintly. "Hmm...?"

"Date." He said, framing her face with his hands. "Let's go to some place and just spending our time together."

"We did that all the time." She separated herself from him, smoothing her hair.

"A real date, just like what most couple do." He lifted up her chin to see her pale eyes.

"We're not them," she muttered.

He was about to protest, but he realized that she was right. They were not like most couple at all.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**When I said, reviews are appreciated, I really do. So please, leave me review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-4-**

**One Careless Saturday**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

When she said no, it was enough for Kakashi to feel rejected.

He dialed again, waiting for her to pick up the phone.

"Moshi-moshi..." her soft voice greeted.

"Why?" he asked.

From the other end, Hinata sighed. "I can't."

"But why?" Kakashi insisted as the lonely feeling creeping up inside him. What Hinata told him after that was all empty words until she mentioned one thing.

"I need to visit my husband." She told the truth.

He was silent for a while, realized that the poor man laying helplessly in the hospital was unfortunately the only reason she refused to meet him on the weekend.

It was always the best time for him before. Because during weekend, he could be himself, visiting the woman he loved. They would mostly talk, wasting time by telling each other about their interests, their lives and everything that came up during the meaningless talk. Hinata usually spent her time cooking while Kakashi watching TV, anyone seen them would probably think that they are a newlywed couple. Having lunch together after that, sitting on the carpeted floor, enjoying the meal in delight.

Hinata then doing her stuff, folding clothes, preparing her task in school or sometimes just watching TV with the twenty year old man. Whereas Kakashi loved to disturb her with his affection, kisses along her neck while she folding her clothes, or her favorite, massaging her shoulders while she worked. She often giggled or sighing as she enjoyed his treat. For Kakashi, those reactions were amusing to see. It was always the best time for him. But now, he had to accept defeat just because a guy who should have been lucky to have Hinata as his wife or just die instead.

"When will you be home?" Kakashi had the longing inside him he couldn't explain. Of course he knew he wanted to see her, the one thing that crossed his mind ever since the minute he woke up was that, to see her in person. Hinata was his reason, his energy. But this longing seemed laughing at him, mocking him because he knew it would be hard filling the hours without her.

"I don't know."

"After lunch?" He would never admit how desperate his tone was. "How about lunch? Can I come?"

"Kakashi..."

"Dinner? No, I can't wait until dinner." His finger playing with the cable, waiting for her answer.

She was silent.

"Can I?" It was almost laughable to hear his voice. He had to tell himself to stop, to preserve his pride. But when he finally pleaded, he had become too impatient with their pointless conversation.

Hinata sighed deeply. "After lunch." she answered.

He kept all the loneliness inside him like a coward. "I'll wait." It was almost sounded like a threat, but he wouldn't care. He didn't mean any harm, just trying to make himself sure that this feeling inside him would hold until the time he met her. He needed to know, when will his expectation ended.

**.**

**.**

**.**

First, he went to a game center but he got bored. He went to a bookstore when he thought about going to a more sophisticated place, but just like before, it was dull and boring. Time went slow when he was away from her. The last thing he did was taking the JR to her apartment. Only then he knew, it was an incurable disease he had. He couldn't just laid-back every time he thought about the possibility that her husband would awake. Would she send him away like trash? Or maybe she would stop teaching. The later definitely the one caused him having no more reason to come to school.

In a life filled with craziness and uncertainties, she gave him an insurance of how worthy he was. Kakashi just would never let her go. Not that easy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata was as always, meeting the doctor after spending her time staying in her husband's room. Dr. Tsunade had been very patience with the Uchiha. She couldn't understand the reason why Hinata was always the only person around her husband. She never met anyone else other than the young Math teacher. Normally, in a case like this, she met many relatives as if any moment they might lose their precious son or daughter. With the Uchiha, there was only quiet and perhaps secret. But their personal issue was not her zone to interfere. Tsunade was not the right person to ask about their family problem.

As Hinata took a seat, Tsunade's amber eyes gazed at her with certainty. "He is getting better, Uchiha-san." The blond woman stated.

She supposed to be glad at hearing the news. Undoubtedly, Hinata was nervous.

"I'm sure everything would be better for the both of you." The doctor said with a composed smile. The blond woman cleared her throat then, "Was there anything he said before the accident?"

"Excuse me?" Hinata questioned.

Aware that she might done a mistake, Tsunade tried to change the subject. "Well, I guess it's time to recess." She replied, closing the folder on her table, arranging some paperwork. Her eyes kept on averting Hinata's direction. It was obvious that she had known something Hinata didn't.

"Are you... hiding something?" Hinata might be a woman who liked to appreciate silence, but not a secret, especially if it's about her husband.

The female doctor exhaled deeply. "Your husband has shown an incredible brain activity during his comma. This is an interesting fact." Refusing to contemplate any further, she spoke. "Just out of curiosity really, but I think he has something to tell you and that actually helps him to get better, eager if I may say." she chuckled nervously, "To see you again, I suppose." she added with low voice.

Hinata didn't say anything, she did wish for him to get better. She hoped and prayed almost every night that he would open his eyes to see her again, giving her his smile even if it was always a rare occasion for his personality was not like Kakashi who could be categorized as an easygoing person. But then again, why would she thought about Kakashi when it was her husband as the main subject?

No, she mustn't forget that she's married, the man she waiting for was her husband, the man she loved was her husband, Uchiha Itachi, not Hatake Kakashi.

The Uchiha woman didn't realize that that moment she casted the useless mantra inside her head, was the moment she admitted to herself that her heart has lost its way to Itachi's. Yes, she had been unfaithful to her poor husband.

That was the fact she declined to confess.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata decided to go to the market, shopping for dinner. The long row took longer time than expected. Hinata stared down at her tray, most of her things were all set perfectly. What she needed more was fresh stuff for Itachi, she even considered in getting a new and better apartment. Tsunade had suggested to her about having a better environment for his health. Hinata fully aware that the apartment she had been living without her husband was indeed less healthy nor friendly. Most of all, there were too many things that could easily brought the memories about Kakashi and his existence inside the small apartment.

She understand it even more now when Tsunade said that it was possible for Itachi to wake from his comma earlier than expected. She was happy for sure, but still, was it happiness or was it a simple demand she gave herself to feel happy? How funny it was to think that she needed to tell herself what to do. Everything should have been perfect the moment she heard the possibility, she should have cried in joy, not questioning her feeling, and mostly shouldn't let any doubt consuming her defense. There was no reason left, she must fix her mistake.

She had to return as the old Hinata, Uchiha Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The red sun spread an orangey colors over the whole place as Hinata carefully climbing up the stairs to her apartment. With groceries in her hold, she had the trouble to get her key out of her pocket. Only when she thought about putting down her groceries that she heard certain voice she had been familiar of for the most of her times.

When Hinata looked up, Kakashi was waiting for her right at her door. "Need a hand?" his voice croaked, obvious that he was thirsty and tired in some point. Looking at the expression on her face, Kakashi soon figured out the question she had. "You said after lunch." he answered, even though Hinata didn't ask anything.

She let out a quiet sigh. Kakashi did nothing but wait, sensing he probably had make some sort of mistake because maybe she didn't really want him to be there. It was stupid, he knew, but all the while he was afraid that he might have been right. He felt like a fool when he inquired, "You don't want me here?"

Kakashi stood tall, his dark shirt was showered by the dusk colors from the sun. His silver strands almost looked like it was burnt. His mask was still attached, but he felt as if he was all blank and naked. Those eyes of Hyuuga were always the ones captivated him with different feelings. Easy to feel welcomed, so easy to feel rejected. So easy to make him feel strong, and yet so easy to weaken him. Those pale eyes were angel eyes, and sometimes, it hurt him so much when those eyes also refused to look at him.

She hesitated for a little while, fighting the overly skeptical side of her, telling her to dump the boy and be a good wife. The rest of her played the role as a teacher, and there was a feeling that also wanted him to stay.

This was indeed, a heart wrenching kind of love.

"I'm letting you in to get some water." she told him as she approached him. Still carrying her groceries, Hinata avoid his gaze and focusing on the door.

Kakashi caught her awkward behavior and decided that he needed to lose the tension somehow. "I'm starving, actually." He stated, never before he felt so much rejection just because she kept her mouth shut.

She hid her nervousness vainly. Almost putting down her bags when Kakashi took them so she could open her door. Her vague attitudes have made him grown uneasy as the air around them suddenly felt frozen.

"You said after lunch." A few words in casual manner couldn't seem to break the tension between them. "Aren't you going to say something?" Kakashi finally gave in.

"I'm not your mother." Hinata said bluntly, cold and uncaring. It was the first time he felt she was so distant and hard to reach.

The simple words stirred something inside of him. Kakashi was doing his best not to accept her words as a statement that she hated to see him there. "What do you mean?"

Hinata pushed the door open, she stepped in without bothering to welcome him. She discarded her shoes and turned the light on.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked again. He put down her groceries in the small kitchen not too far from the front door. He looked at her taking off her stockings then pulling out pajamas from her closet. She was still being unresponsive when Kakashi came up to her. "Hinata..." He breathed out.

Hinata turned around. "I'm not in the mood to cook for dinner. I think you should just go and let me get some rest."

They stared at each other for sometime until she averted her gaze and walked toward the bathroom with her pajamas in her hand. Kakashi knew it was too early for her to sleep, she was pushing him away with a poor attempt. She should have made better reason than showing him her pajamas, he was not that stupid to think that that was enough to send him away.

"You're evading the subject." He retorted when Hinata closed the bathroom door. He didn't mean to speak so loud, but the thought of being neglected by her was enough to control the rage in his being.

She was so sad to do this. She needed to give him the full stop of their relationship, she should think of a way to really do this. It was just a starter but she was so devastated to see him in sorrow. She restrained her feeling, she must not let him stay any longer. The plan was to give him the usual break-up story, but she hated herself already because she had to be mean to him. How could she break such a heart that easily?

Kakashi quickly turned around at hearing the door parted. "Are you upset? Did I do something wrong?"

Hinata was quiet, desperately holding back her tears. "I really need to get some rest." She told him with pleading eyes.

"I'll stay. I won't disturb you, I just go watch TV." They stood only few steps apart, but it felt as though she was so high above while he was still lingering on the ground. He recognized the screaming denial inside of his head, denying the thought that she was trying to leave him. This was the end of everything. "I won't ask for dinner either."

She was giving him the impression that this was a serious subject, that she was not playing around. "You do realize that you're..." She paused trying to get the less violent words. "...invading my privacy?"

He felt a knife stabbed his heart, bleeding him in red like the cherry-red sun.

Kakashi was staring off into space as she opened the door, sending him out. Her trembling hand hovered above the doorknob, eyes downcast when everything turned upside down as her heart accusing her for being so cruel. She wanted him to stay so much. Her mind, soul and body were going in different directions.

She had to push him when he merely stood before her at the doorway, staring down at her feeling dejected. "I'm sorry." she whispered then slammed the door.

Hinata closed her eyes, touching the cold wooden door as she rested her forehead on the door. Tears were streaming down her face, so silent, so vulnerable, "I'm sorry." so true.

The solitude was overpowering her slowly.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata pushed away the sheer curtains when the brilliant morning kissed her skin. The fatigue was still shown on her face. She opened the window in her bedroom, glancing at the clock before inhaling the scent of morning. Her head was aching slightly after crying until she finally gave in to sleep.

She walked out to the kitchen still clothed in her pajamas, covering herself with extra layer for warmth. The chilly morning of spring made her thinking about taking a warm bath with scented candles for relaxing. Unfortunately, there was no bathtub in a low standard apartment she lived in.

She fixed herself a cup of coffee, too lazy to make a nice breakfast when she found no rice in her kitchen. She pulled out a box of cereal, placing it next to an empty bowl waiting for the final touch. Hinata walked out the kitchen and reached the front door to get her fresh milk. Only to find a figure sitting next to the glass bottle, shivering in cold.

"Kakashi?"

She rather heard him hissed, then clenching his teeth. He was probably too weak to look up at her. Hinata saw him being passive and quickly bent down. She placed a hand on his burning forehead. "You have a fever." Kakashi responded by limply falling to her. Hinata wasn't ready for the extra weight and she was forced to sit on the cold floor. She pushed him with all her might, "How long have you been here?" She grunted as she tried to pull him up to stand. Kakashi managed to walk with her supporting him. Hinata looked at him with worried look as he still didn't reply. She led him to her bedroom, pushing him down to her bed and quickly taking off his shoes.

Kakashi breathe in her scent on the pillow, allowing himself to feel comfort with her fragrance in his system. Hinata wrapped him with her blanket, almost going to the kitchen to get water when he all of sudden caught her wrist. Pulling down his mask, Kakashi tried to speak. "I..." He took a deep breath when he saw Hinata was already shed in tears. "I don't have reason to go home."

Hinata hushed herself, closing her mouth with her palm.

Kakashi pulled her closer, "I need you." He scooted back effortlessly, forcing Hinata to take the other side of the bed. He didn't give her any choice but to lay next to him. He slipped one arm underneath her neck before embracing her, placing his chin on the top of her head. "Don't desert me."

He had always been alone before. That was why, he could recognize instantly when the loneliness was threatening to come back again. Hinata was the one who can make his loneliness disappear.

Tears were flowing out of her eyes. She was now even more confused. How would she face her husband if Kakashi was so attached to her? How would she disregard her student when he was so weak just because she ignored him once?

Hinata rubbed his hand that was holding her. "Don't be so nice to me." She planted a small kiss on his skin. "I'm the one who is guilty."

What would her life be with two men she cared so much need her in the same time?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**


	5. Chapter 5

**-5-**

**Reject and Repair**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He woke up staring at the ceiling he didn't recognize. Faint sounds from outside the closed door was all he could hear. Kakashi shut his eyes again when the harmless fragrance he knew very well engulfed his senses. He felt peace and warm.

Love was such a horrible thing that changed their lives into something so undeniably wrong. Kakashi had to admit it now, as much as he wanted to protest, the love they had was not in the right place. If he had met her earlier, would their story have been different?

There was a possibility for that.

Opening his eyes, Kakashi was surprised to see Hinata already inside the room.

"How are you?" she asked softly.

Getting up slowly he spoke, "Better."

The room turned silent, Hinata was hesitant to honestly talk about her intention. She was still afraid if Kakashi wasn't ready for the blow. Glancing toward him, Hinata tried not to go straight to the point and waited until she could sense that he was ready. He must ready, because Hinata wouldn't leave her husband for...

She couldn't even think of the right phrase to say about Kakashi. She refused to say that it was just to fill the empty crack in her life. She wouldn't say that it was a foolish game she enjoyed.

It was love, whether she liked it or not.

"I've made porridge. You haven't eat anything since yesterday."

He could already predict the soft and polite words. He couldn't escape the fact that somehow Hinata was trying not to abandon him in a way she wouldn't like. But Kakashi was too stubborn when it came to giving up, or giving away the most valuable person in his life. Even if she was married, even if she was older and also his teacher.

Hinata didn't wait until he got up from bed to leave. She tried her best not to withdraw her plan or even think of continuing this for his sake. She could see how far the pain had effected Kakashi, how he suffered with the fake hope she gave him before. Thus, she realized it would be more pain if this didn't stop.

"I don't mind." He suddenly said.

Hinata turned halfway around, staring at Kakashi who was standing with an unidentified confidence. "I don't mind if you're making me the other guy."

Hinata almost faltered. The boy was insane to think it was fine for her to put him in such position. "Talk when you are conscious enough to talk." her eyes gloomy. "You know you're only making this worse, Kakashi." she whispered almost pleadingly. Too hard for her to be in her position right now.

She closed her eyes for a moment before turning around to walk away.

Only few steps she took when Kakashi ran over to yank her, pulling her into a tight hug. "I'm serious, just don't make this distance separates us."

She was reluctant to hold him back, her hands aching from restraining the urge she had to touch him without any guilt layering her deed. Hinata told herself over and over to keep it as a secret, because she couldn't seem to deny the feeling she had for the younger man holding her so gently and warm. Some part of her also whispered to let him go once and he wouldn't dare come back if she was more direct and firm about their state, controlling the situation not only because she was older but also because she had an obligation to. He had to accept her decision, although undoubtedly he would get hurt. It was for the better. Got hurt now, he will move on.

She squirmed from his hold, struggling to shove the reality to his mind. "It has to stop!" She pushed him away when he tried to hold her again. "Can't you see that this relationship is a terrible mistake?"

"Don't you dare say that!" He replied furiously. Eyes narrowed with disapproval, "It's nothing like that!!"

"Don't be stupid! You don't know anything about life. You... You're just a boy!"

Kakashi only gritted his teeth. He couldn't stand the same issue again. But to hear it came out from her mouth was just too much that it hurt. He was trying not to explode in anger. This argument would only turn out worst if he showed his rage.

Kakashi walked toward her again when suddenly Hinata turned around to leave. Hinata sighed heavily when his figure stood before her, blocking the exit. She merely looked up searching for explanation. Kakashi only stared at her pale eyes, turning the room into a complete silent. His warm breaths mingled with hers as he inched closer. He reached out to caress her face, slowly tracing her warm cheek with his thumbs.

Hinata averted her gaze, desperately trying not to fall to his seductive actions. Immediately, Kakashi locked his hand on her jaw, forcing her to face him. "You know me more than anyone else. You know for sure I'm not a boy. You know I love you as a man should." Both of them stopped anymore movement, quietly breathing until he moved closer to brush his lips on hers. Hinata's eyes stayed at his for a moment, accepting his warmth tongue when it caressed her lips, sending her shiver to her entire body. Hinata shut her eyes, submissive yet eager and melted during the passionate kiss he gave her.

Kakashi almost smirked when she didn't push him away as he let one arm snaking her waist to pull her closer, giving him more access to her accepting lips and heart. His other hand entangled into her dark cold hair, holding her head to make the kiss deeper as she let his tongue dove in.

She wasn't the only one suffering from this mutual emotion, this bond that binding them together. He too had the strong guilt, the only different was that he was willing to stay suffer just as long as she let him stay in her life.

Hinata was still in hazy when Kakashi broke the kiss, his lips hovered above her swollen ones. "We will work it out." he promised. Without giving her a chance to react, Kakashi leaned down, crushing his lips against hers more aggressively, and soon turned the kiss into a savage kiss.

All sounds seem faded away as Hinata could only hear her heartbeat drumming in her ears. He coaxed her tongue with so much intensity, fighting to take the dominant when he pushed hers to massaging her cavern. Hinata couldn't suppressed her moan as he started to walk forward, forcing her to obey his yearning by walking backward. They stumbled but never let their intensity to lose. He pushed her gently to her bed, following her fall without much thinking. He could hear the desire she had been holding inside, a desperate cry of distress. Her body began to tremble with want, anticipation and more passion. She missed everything about him, how she craved his tender touch.

The room was beginning to burn with heating passion. The temptation was all around them, both were anxious with what would come up next. Hinata didn't want things to rise up to that point this fast, she was supposed to break their relationship, not this.

Fighting with the last courage and sanity she had, she pushed him away. Kakashi grunted in annoyance, easily put her back down to bed. It was too late for her to refuse him, he wouldn't let anything stopped their intercourse he had been waiting for so long.

"Don't try to hold it in." Though his voice was soft, it was surprisingly conquering, demanding without giving her a chance to speak out her sympathetic excuse to turn him down.

Hinata gulped in nervousness when he said the words without difficulty. Tears were threatening to fall as she completely realized that he was right. There was something inside of her crying to slip out, to be released so she wouldn't stay in misery any longer.

Kakashi saw the tears, sensing her fear. He thought about giving her time until she was aware that he would be as gentle as he could be. If this particular activity required him to be gentle so that she wouldn't be afraid, he would. Kakashi knew how much he wanted her, it took every fiber in his soul to hold the urge to not make love with the woman he cared so dearly. It was like an eternity to wait for her to be ready.

But now, there he was with all his uncontrollable passion and too much love screaming to be expressed with his kisses, the heat of his body and everything he would willingly give to her.

He craned his neck down, nibbling her ear in an attempt to calm her down. He held her hand above her head as he traveled his lips along her neck with tame kisses. "I'll be by your side until the last moment of my life."

His soft words reached her ears, giving her a sort of relief and approval. Kakashi took his moment with caressing her head when Hinata let out a soft sigh, eyes fluttering, enjoying his touch. Her fatigue seemed to loosen up a bit more as Kakashi lowered himself to kiss her mouth again. He practically moaned her name as his anxiety rose up too fast. A wave of chills ran over his body when she let out another intoxicating sound.

He reached the hem of her pajama, pulling it up hurriedly, tracing the warm skin with his palm. His hand slowly moved upward as more and more enthusiasm burnt inside of him. Hinata jerked her upper body forward, hissing in pleasure. His hand moved further upward while he shifting her attention with obsessive kiss, struggling to make her stay in bliss so she wouldn't think of rejecting him. Kakashi couldn't resist anymore when his thumb touched the underside of her breast. He slipped his hand underneath her to untied the fabric that protecting her heavenly curves. He tried miserably to make her naked just like he wanted her to. No such luck on his side when her bra was too stubborn to give him what he wanted.

Murmuring his annoyance, Kakashi stopped his kiss and focusing on her undergarment. In a mere seconds, he was pleased to have his way to touch more of her skin. Hinata gasped when she suddenly felt his tongue was sucking her breast, her chest heaving with rasped breaths. A small cry escaped her lips and Kakashi was now even more anxious to feed his hunger of her. Hinata's eyes popped open as he pulled the lower part of her pajama. She called out his name not in pleasure, she begged, murmuring her refusal. He growled, never letting her mouth to do anything except returning his kisses.

With shaky hands, she reached out to him, searching for his eyes. Panting, she begged him to stop.

"I won't." he threatened. He pushed her body deeper with his weight. Hinata had the trouble to breath but Kakashi was a person who wouldn't stop just to be obedient. He had waited for almost three years for this, his patient was getting thinner in each second he saw her so lonesome and unprotected.

His hand closed around her wrists, watching her struggling to escape him. "Do you have to keep this up?" his voice low and gentle though his eyes were stormy. Hinata knew he was angry, but she needed to stop him. Her biggest fear would be the outcome after this. She might find it hard to let him go after this was over. She might crave for more. This might brought her to a state where she probably pregnant with his child. Most of all, she was so afraid if this only made her hate him for making her so in love with him.

He buckled his knees with hers so that she could stop moving and squirming around. His hands become more demanding and they hurt her as she felt his grip tightened around her wrists. Hinata shook her head and whispered her refusal again. Kakashi feigned he didn't see it as he moved his lips again on hers, silencing her protests.

"It... It's not what I w-want." she tried to speak between his kisses. "Are you try-trying to rape me?"

Kakashi stopped. He rose up from her, locking his gaze with hers. He saw a glint of sadness and regret in her glassy eyes. Sparks of disloyalty tinted her once pale eyes.

Without further thought, she hurriedly got up from bed, fixing her clothes. It was almost impossible for her to stay in her room and do nothing. It had to be done. "I w-want a break-up."

He chuckled rather mockingly. "Do you really?" He reminded himself that she was not a good liar.

Kakashi stood up, stealthily walking toward her. She flinched feeling his arms suddenly rested on her waist, pulling her body until she literally connected with him. She could even feel his warm breaths in her hair. He moved his head lower, sucking her pulse before biting the soft neck as if giving her a punishment for refusing him. "Say what you want." Kakashi's voice flowing to her ears like soft wind, but it didn't give her any comfort at all. "I'm not letting you go. And never will."

**.**

**.**

**.**

He could feel the sudden tingle, tightening his muscles before making some movements. The throbbing pain he could not endure almost in every part of his body. His bones were stiff like board. The darkness seemed to fade away while he felt himself floating. He reached out when he could not breath as the air forced his lungs to work more dynamic than before. Then he started to hear voices, remembering the things he had been through, looking at them like flying pictures around him.

He had finally found his reasons now when he could see her crying face. He needed to tell her his reasons, why he was so cold toward her, it wasn't hate, it was the affection he felt. He needed not only to tell her that he love her, but also to prove it. He needed to tell her why he took her away from her family, it was all because he had too much selfishness to have her for himself. He was selfish for he knew very well he couldn't give her happiness but he still promised her a wonderful life.

Death was the only thing surrounded him. He tried to leave her but that screeching tires, painful scream and the experience that brought him closer to death was making him even more selfish. He wanted her, he must have her.

He gasped the moment he escaped death once again. He breathed in, observing the room for a while. Everything had colors now, bright sunlight hit his skin and he felt warm. The beeping sounds from a machine he dared guess was the one monitoring his heartbeat. People talking from behind the door.

He parted his lips to release a sound.

He could rather hear, feel and see everything now.

He was awake.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yes, Itachi is returning (is that the right word?) home.**

**I need more reviews to continue this. I'm going to take some time until I have enough reviews to go to the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**-6-**

**Not Without You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Is there... someone else?"_

"_No. There's only you, Hinata."_

"_Then... w-why?"_

"_Because the love I have for you is too much."_

Itachi recalled the last conversation he had with his wife before the accident. He went to work the next morning without even saying goodbye. That horrible incident had put him down to a realization. If that critical moment he had gave in, he might have leave her forever. Death offered him another chance to live his life, to taste the misery even more.

As he realized that, he didn't even have any thoughts about regret. Yes, death can be painful, merciless and of course saddening. But in some cases, death can be a way out. Though, for the Uchiha man refused to come home or inform his wife about his condition, death was just a threat. And in a more odd definition, death was his energy, a reason for him to be there, standing outside the gate waiting for his wife. Because apparently, Death was also a time limit.

Itachi didn't agree to Tsunade's idea to immediately call his wife the moment he awake. He said he needed more time to adjust. Although he said nothing afterward, Tsunade could easily see the longing in his eyes. It was too evident although the man was so cold and expressionless. He didn't smile nor scream for joy. He just sat there on his bed, with all the white and golden ray of sun surrounded him. Itachi then spoke in a calm tone, "I don't want to be as stupid as Icarus with his curiosity." Tsunade asked him why, and all he did to respond to her question was, "I will not use my wings to escape."

And now, there he was, standing without anything else but himself. He didn't have flowers in his hands, pearls or maybe some cake and cookies. No. He knew very well his wife wouldn't mind at all about gifts. He stood there, being a man, a husband, an Uchiha.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So you do think that that is a better way out?" Kurenai, a gorgeous woman who was responsible in English asked her younger acquaintance. The younger female was walking by her side, admiring the scenery in several pictures Kurenai took when she was on her holiday.

Hinata shook her head "No. There is no way out, I suppose..." she looked up then, to see the scarlet eyes indifferently, smiling while she teased "or better in any terms, because it's too obvious that this man you've been talking about is actually in love with you." She gave the pictures back to Kurenai.

Kurenai stopped "What should I do then?"

"Accept him, go out with him." Hinata could always see this would come "Take the chance." For years, Kurenai had told her about this man, the very same man she knew as Sarutobi Asuma whom apparently a nice man with eligible decency of love. How long have he waited for Kurenai to throw away her doubts? Too long in Hinata's opinion. And yet, he was still there, playing the role as her friend while waiting. Hinata, of course, thought that it was really nice of him. Not every man would want to do that. Mostly would just get some other woman and forget about their unsuccessful love affair. Hinata recognized this sort of situation quite well.

"Who's that?" the English teacher mused, confused and alerted somehow.

Instantly Hinata followed Kurenai's gaze. There, between the rush of teenagers, right outside the firm gate, she saw, a man. Not just a man, but also her husband. He was almost surreal as he stood there staring at her as if she was a person who owned the world. She could see his eyebrow taunted faintly before he finally gave her a weak smile. She was watching him watching her, anticipating who would start the first step.

Most students have left the school yard and everything suddenly felt frozen. She couldn't seem to move her feet. There was a visible pain in his eyes she dare not to see any longer.

Kurenai decided to break the tense "Hinata?"

"It's Itachi," Hinata blurted out.

"Your husband?" It was then that Hinata realized that he was indeed real.

She didn't run although she wished she could. She took each step carefully, feeling the heartbeat inside her body, the sudden rush of blood going through her veins, and tears blurring her vision. His name escaped her lips again as she walked closer. Her breathing almost frantic like a child when she played hide and seek. In that very moment, she saw him smiling again. Hinata could have swore it was so beautiful she wished that time would stop so it would stay a little longer. And no, there was no other reason for her to stay passive. No, she shouldn't wait any longer. He was there, breathing. Alive.

And in a mere seconds she was delighted to feel the wind caressing her face before his warm embrace engulfed her in serenity. She closed her eyes as he wrapped her with his arms. It felt amazingly perfect for both of them.

"I can see you're happy to see me?"

"Beyond that, Itachi. It's far beyond that."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Almost normal, that was the first thing crossed his mind. Perhaps, too normal to be worried. Kakashi took a seat right across the blond teacher he recognized as the Yellow Flash of Konoha High. He was a very precious man if not teacher. Namikaze Minato was after all, above the standards in the appearance department. Compare to some other teachers who were senior than him, Namikaze was a treasure. Well, few years ago, he might not be the only one since there was Senju Tobirama the top gorgeous man on the list. Even after he got married, females in all ages around Konoha still hope he would at least glance their ways.

Around him, there were only several people left. The teacher's room was almost too quiet he couldn't get any comfort. This could only mean one thing, he was in a deep shit.

"So, how are you, Hatake-kun?" Kakashi only nodded his head. "Uchiha-sensei has politely asked me to take her responsibility. I do feel sorry for that woman, I mean, how long have you been staying in your senior year? Three years?" Again, Kakashi didn't quite appreciate this conversation. "So you are moving to my class," Minato said straightforwardly.

That was sickeningly annoying, he did feel anger and more disappointment of how Hinata chose to free herself from him. It was almost felt like she was trying to peel him off of her life. It wasn't at all understandable, well, not for him.

"Do you have anything to say, Hatake-kun?"

Kakashi was so distracted to answer the blond teacher's question. He couldn't even guess this would be her way to send him out. He thought maybe she would leave this school and stop teaching. He didn't mind that, he could just transfer to her new school easily. But this, they would stay in the same school, without any connection, not even teacher and student anymore. "What if I refused?"

Minato puckered his lips, scratching his chin unsympathetically "Well, I'm afraid you can't do that."

"Why not?" Kakashi insisted.

"The Head Master has long agreed with this. We all thought it would be the only way out for you to graduate this year. You're not wishing to stay here any longer, are you?"

He was. As long as it would take. The hell with obligation, college, or future. He had it all here.

"And speaking about graduation, you are also taking the summer class. It's a special class Uchiha-sensei has asked me too. She really cares about you, doesn't she?"

At this Kakashi gritted his teeth. What kind of affection that left for him now? A simple concern from a teacher?

"I will graduate this year, I can prove it to each one of you." Minato tried to understand the young man's expression, his face was all covered up save for his eyes, but not his voice. "Just let me stay in her class." Minato raised an eyebrow, interested in what had come up with Kakashi's emotion. "Please," the young Hatake finally begged.

He never considered himself as a person who could tolerate romance novels, but even a blind man could easily predict what was going on that moment. "Very well, I will decline her offer and let her be your teacher again. Are you happy with that?" The last part was a cynicism, Kakashi knew that, but he followed his game. He nodded before standing up then gave a respectful bow to the blond teacher. He didn't say any kinds of gratitude, all he wanted now was leaving this room.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Miss Tsunade told me to get a better place for both of us." Hinata pushed the door open "I'm still searching." She smiled as she let her husband stepped in to her small apartment. "It's not really comfortable, but it's nice." She shut the door.

Itachi looked around for a while before turning his gaze to his wife "It's fine, Hinata." He could see her eyes were trying to avoid his. He took a few steps, suddenly brushed her blushing cheek with his knuckles. He then raised her chin, slowly and carefully snaking one arm around her waist. "What is it? You're hiding something?"

Hinata instantly withdrew herself, staring at the cold floor. "It's..." No, she wouldn't say anything, she would keep her affair secure somewhere, out there, not here, not now. She faced her husband, daringly looking straight at his eyes when she changed the subject "Where have you been?" Yes, she wanted to shift the blame to him. It was always the only way out. Play the innocent one.

He caught a glint of guilt in her simple act, he knew this very well. Hinata was never too smart for him. "I was staying at my friend's house, looking for job."

They stood face to face in the doorway, not even thinking about taking off their shoes or coats, preferred to discuss the silly matter. It was almost like déjà vu, or maybe, turning back the time to the moment where he left without closing their argument years ago. "Do we need to do this, Hinata?" Itachi decided to let her go now. They have only met for half an hour after long separation and this was not even a nice conversation if he wanted to start over.

"I'm sorry." Hinata dropped all of her worries, determined to not overly defensive this time.

Itachi took another steps, she didn't move away when he touched her again. "I'm tired," he whispered, his warm breaths tickling her skin. "Can we just lay in bed?"

"It's s-small," Hinata stammered.

Itachi could feel comfort when she turned to her weak self "That's even better," he said softly as he brought her petite body to his embrace. "Much better."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Only few minutes passed dinner time, when a soft knock was heard. Hinata was cleaning the dishes while Itachi watching the eight PM news. She hurriedly washed her hands "I'll get it." Itachi kept his gaze on the TV screen whereas Hinata took off her apron to open the door. She didn't expect to have any guest at this hour, not even Kakashi because he always had the tendency to call before he came. As the door cracked open, he was exactly the one she met. "What are you doing here?" He didn't say anything only looking at her all the while taking few steps forward.

Without hesitation, Hinata pushed him away. Before she closed the door she heard Itachi asked "Who is it?" indifferently, eyes still fixed on the TV screen. She had no choice but to turn around and answer the question, "My student." Kakashi used this chance to grab her wrist and yanked her out of her apartment. He closed the door abruptly. Outside, only sheer light engulfed their figures.

"Who's that?" he hissed.

Hinata didn't look away, "My husband."

Kakashi was, without doubt, surprised, "So he's back?" Something in his voice was sending her mockery, a simple discovery of why she tried really hard to push him away. "So this is why you've been avoiding me, huh?" there were too many glints of jealousy in his eyes. Hinata thought it was normal because he was too young to understand. The thing she found unusual was the predatory expression in his dissimilar eyes as he twitched his lips and moved forward, trapped her body against the wall. "Does this mean you don't need me anymore, Hinata?" he asked in a voice so rough that scared her.

"Let me go!" she tried to squirm out of his cage bit it was futile "You're hurting me, Kakashi."

"As you do to me."

"I've told you that—"

He crushed her lips with an untamed kiss. She was too surprise to respond and now trying to keep away from his touch. Kakashi growled as he tightened his grip around her wrist. She pleaded weakly, he refused to comply. Kakashi didn't wait any longer to let her free this time, he, miraculously, understood her fear. But not really a good sign for he suddenly dragged her along the corridor with him. He walked so fast she had the difficulty to follow. "Where are you taking me?"

_Away from him_, he thought, but Kakashi kept his mouth shut. He didn't ease his steps as he descended form the ladder. He took her to a small space under the staircase. It was almost too dark to see but she could see the hurt expression over his face as he pulled down his mask.

Kakashi roughly pushed her shoulders "Why are you doing this to me?" his voice weak, though his eyes were defiant.

She tried her best to avoid his eyes, his sad voice, but all she did was moving closer, slowly tracing his face with her fingers. Her simple acts loosened his tension, he had surrender the second she touched him with her own will. Kakashi shifted his face to kiss her palm, without hurry tasting her injured wrist with his tongue before he drew closer to her neck "I want to keep you with me, Hinata." He gently kissed her warm skin, only for a while until he sucked it viciously.

Hinata had to push him away again, "Don't," she protested.

"I won't leave marks, I promise," he purred as he moved closer again. She could almost laugh at his words, Kakashi could be so naïve one time, and sophisticated if he wanted to. He was a boy somewhere deep within him, and yet he was also a man who needed her. She had to admit that simple fact actually making her pride beaming. Every woman always need a secret, and having him as her secret was always an extravagant luxury now and then. Not everyone could have it, right?

With that simple thought and too much desires she had over the younger man, she tiptoed to reach his lips. Oh yes, this time, she wouldn't care much about marks. All she wanted now was to give him what he wanted. Or more, what she really wanted, actually.

"Tell me you will never leave me." Unfortunately, she couldn't promise that. She hushed him with another kiss. Kakashi seemed insecure without her answer, "Tell me you belong to me."

Well, maybe that one, she could consider. "If you promise to graduate this year."

As she giggled, Kakashi nibbled gently at her lobes, whispering in a slightly raspy voice, confessing his love over and over again. While Itachi was still enjoying his time watching the news.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**


	7. Chapter 7

**-7-**

**The Death of Love**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cracking his eyes open, Itachi vaguely aware the new sensation engulfing his being. It felt warm. He could only think of the word every time they spent their nights in the small bed. It wasn't at all spacious, but it felt comfort. Two weeks have past by, Itachi got a job after few days searching, and now starting to understand the word 'lazy' as he stared impassively at the ceiling, breathing in and out. Hinata was currently sleeping by his side, her body pressed against his, her warm and steady breaths tickling his naked torso, little arm across his abdomen.

Itachi shifted slightly, trying not to wake his wife from her sleep as he pressed his lips on hers. The bed was small, but it provided everything he needed. And thus, as he stared at her sleeping figure, he couldn't help but smile.

More than once in his life, Itachi found his reasons of why he fell for the plain Hyuuga girl. As easy as he said her name, his reason was always because she was Hinata, other reasons were superfluous. "Hinata..." his low voice whispered. The only thing going through his mind was to touch her skin, to feel her, to believe that she was really there.

The weak sunlight in a gloomy morning slipped through the slightly open window, bathing their skin in grey. The scent of rose in her hair enticing him, Itachi scooted closer until his face was only a paper width with hers. He closed his eyes feeling her breath hit his face. His slender fingers slowly rubbing her naked shoulder. Itachi could feel her body stirred a little when he found her smooth lips as he kissed her passionately. He deepened the kiss when her eyes fluttered open. Hinata took a moment to adjust her surrounding. She could feel something warm and wet was moving on her lips. Sensing this, Itachi parted to look at his wife, "Morning."

"Hmm..." she hummed still feeling a bit tired and drowsy. Hinata caressed his long dark hair, running her fingers through the soft strands. "Hey," she softly greeted. The Uchiha man silently watched her sleepy smile. Hinata placed her smooth hand over his face, appreciating this splendid man in her life, there at her side. "I think we need a new bed."

Itachi didn't quite agree with her idea, he didn't want to lose the newfound flame as their breaths danced up into the air. He looked at her with uncompromising eyes, "We don't." Who would have thought that love could grow easily. He had been through too many lost, experiencing regrets more than once. Where his heart was always strong, he didn't mind if that moment, it got weakened. There was no shame he felt, only bliss. Yes, a man should learn his own feeling with understanding his beloved heart, forget about logic for a while. Love is one ridiculous substance you wouldn't understand easily with brain. It amazed Itachi how each muscle of his heart was no longer in pain. Furthermore, it appeared that the prospect of making her happy was now possible.

"Are you sure?" she asked him quietly as Itachi's large warm hand rubbing her spine. There was no sound escaped his lips to answer her question. All he did was moving closer until she could feel him nuzzled her neck. "Okay," she agreed with a sigh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi stood in front of Hinata's desk. The class was over twenty minutes ago and he was waiting as he always did before. She mentioned about some extra assignments to help him with his study. Well, Kakashi was not really stupid, and he knew that Hinata noticed this. Though the idea seemed understandable, he wished she would give him some extra time in class than a pile of paper she called extra assignments.

"What should I do with this?"

Hinata cracked a sincere smile at his question "Just don't throw it away," she said, forming another smile that made Kakashi nodded in acceptance.

It was obvious to both him and Hinata who held the true control over the other. Often, Kakashi showed his weakness bluntly in front of her. More often, he begged for her attentions. The thing she had was not superiority, it was more of herself. Just Hinata, and that was enough for him to scream that he needed her. Even though he knew, he pretended he didn't. He was a man with a pride after all.

Signing the last paper with red ink, Hinata glanced up to see Kakashi was still patiently waiting. "Do you need anything else, Hatake-kun?" the young woman asked blatantly. Kakashi was confused. Hinata raised her brows refusing to ask him the same question.

"I thought that..." He didn't finish his words as Hinata stood up suddenly, taking few books with her.

She smiled again to her student before glancing to the back of the class where Anko was observing their gestures. "I'll see you tomorrow," Hinata casually bid her goodbye.

Kakashi turned to look at the other student sternly "What the hell are you doing here?" although his voice was languid, he was truly furious.

Anko stayed in her seat, giving him a smug smile, "Well, let's just say that Shizune is not the perfect person to keep a secret even if she's hiding it in her journal." Completely in control, Anko gazed at the young man who was fairly the opposite of her. Kakashi, even with all the mask on his face, couldn't seem to hide his sentiment towards Anko. His eyes showed everything his face didn't, and his strong jaw was set firmly. "She's using you. You do realize that, don't you?" She didn't really need his answer to know, from what she had seen, he was no doubt understand his own situation. "Are you happy with that?" Slowly, she stood up, taking her school bag with her. Anko strode towards the twenty year old man, still waiting for his respond. "Have you ever thought about—"

"It's none of your business," he snapped.

Sighing, Anko chose to ignore his cold attitude. "Well, then, I guess you do know that," she stated simply. "You need a prove, right?"

"For what?" Kakashi knew the answer for his own question, but he found it difficult to admit. If there were words to be said, he wouldn't be the one saying them. He would forever be the passive one, staying behind the curtain without the spotlight. The feeling he had was unfortunately never get cold, although sometimes, he was sick and tired of it he wished he could just leave it behind and get a better life. Yes, sadly, he did realize, he was just a spare.

"I can help you, make her jealous, and maybe with that, you can convinced yourself that she needs you more than you know."

Just like the time when he felt himself stumbling over the other man's existent, that very moment he felt the urge to stand up and be bold towards Hinata. Though, would inflicting pain make her love him more?

"Come on, just one simple kiss is enough. Let's be reasonable." Even the words were ones of mockery, those words were spoken out of curiosity she had. Undeniably, Kakashi was a mystery she wished to solve. For her, a rarity like him shouldn't be ignored. Sensing his hesitation, Anko laughed, she realized his pride as a man was the one holding him back. She dropped her bag carelessly to the floor, without taking another pause she walked briskly towards him.

His eyes locked onto hers blankly, confusion was all over his feature, the assertiveness in her way of approaching was too much he didn't like it. Anko let her gaze unwavering at his face, she didn't hesitate when her fingers pulling down his mask swiftly. "There you are," her seductive tone whispered.

It was too quick he didn't have time to comprehend until he felt her lips pressing his desperately. The kiss was harsh and tasted bitter. His eyes narrowed as he tried to pull away, but she was too eager to even think of giving him what he wanted. Anko parted her lips, nibbling his lower lip before her skilled tongue shoved in. She trapped him with her hands, forcing him to feed her new hunger. Her strength was not like Hinata, Anko was something different; something he didn't enjoy and only felt disgust.

Kakashi wanted Hinata's soft lips, her smooth voice, her sweet fragrance. He wanted her even more without having any explanations except the love he had for her.

Suddenly, Kakashi grasped Anko's shoulders, pushing her away using his anger for his energy.

He heard a familiar voice gasped. He didn't expect Anko's scheme was really working. Kakashi was too afraid to turn around. Behind him, he heard the soft footsteps he knew very well. By the time he had a bit of courage to look at her, Hinata was looking down at her desk. Her hands trembled slightly, she tried hard to speak, "M-my p-purse," she stammered.

Anko watched her reaction with a mixture of victory and satisfaction. "I'm sorry, Uchiha-sensei, you must have thought he would be here all by himself waiting for you." Hinata looked down gloomily, completely vulnerable without defense. Anko was right, Hinata had thought about that. "I hate to disappoint you, Sensei."

If Kakashi weren't so civil, he might have hurt Anko for using him as a plaything. Luckily, for her, what really mattered for him was Hinata. Now, if only there was a way to end his agony. Somehow, he felt he needed to prepare himself for something so dreadful.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The wind was cold, movements were paused. She stood weakly behind her desk, staring blankly to the window. He couldn't move a muscle, not even to simply breath. He was as silent as a rock. The picture was too dull to see.

"Maybe, it's for the better," she said, surprisingly firm. Hinata didn't cry, tears were not enough to represent her feeling, the hurt she felt was far beyond tears could symbolize. She glanced his way, patiently waiting for his objection. There was nothing, everything turned blank. She couldn't blame him for what had happened, he was young and "You need to know that you are always free." She didn't want to bind him with her without giving him a proper assurance.

"No," he whispered, telling himself what he heard was wrong. "No," he repeated, louder so she could hear. A moment later Kakashi shook his head, again, he said the same word, "No!"

Hinata was distant, she could only hear the silence inside her head, there were no arguments or debates. His eyes fixated on hers, but she averted her gaze immediately. "You, of all people, should know that this relationship is going nowhere."

"NO!" he shouted, a recognizable feeling overcoming him, coldness and the loneliness he had escaped from was coming back again.

She closed her eyes for a moment, contemplating her own feelings towards the younger man. She let out a heavy sigh as she faced him again. "Don't worry, I forgive you, it wasn't your fault."

He found it difficult to understand her words. Why couldn't she just be upset? or crying? then he would understand it easily.

She didn't walk away, in fact she walked up to him with her soft steps. Kakashi was left in silence when she slowly pulled him to her embrace, patting his back gently. "It's okay."

He didn't need this, he didn't need Hinata playing the role as an adult woman, forgiving his juvenile mistake like he was just a seven year old boy. He didn't need a mother. He craved for the woman he always adore, someone he could love, someone he could kiss. "I don't need your forgiveness," he whispered cruelly.

His reaction was far from what she thought. He stood firmly as she slowly unwrapped her arms, her confusion was soon replaced by a delicate smile, she could see the untamed emotion that was smeared across his stern face. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "I don't need you," he said through gritted teeth.

The fear she had been trying to evade was now coming without warning. Kakashi refused to fight, and she must try to get over him. While the thought was now clenching her heart, Kakashi was praying she would understand what he really wanted from her. He needed a protection, and she was the only one who could give it to him. He needed everything about her for himself, that was the true fact overwhelming his senses, trapped inside his head.

There was no communication, though they were screaming inside, words were concealed while they should express their thoughts; the fatal mistake they didn't notice.

His attitudes were not helping either. One minute he could be very passionate then the other he was outraged. His conflicting emotions seemed controlling every bit of behavior he made. Hinata was well aware that she was the cause of all those anger, affection, love, jealousy and confusion in him. But then she also thought, if she could be the cause, maybe she could stop the effects.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata lay down on her small bed, eyes wide awake. She didn't bother to turn on the light. It was almost dinner time when she heard the front door opened. Quietly, she listened to Itachi's footsteps approaching. "Hinata?" She didn't answer, she knew Itachi would soon find out where she was. "What are you doing?" Itachi stood in the doorway, his figure tall and dark.

She turned her head in his direction, extending her arm in a lazy manner "I'm bored," she whispered weakly.

Itachi switched on the light, taking off his coat before walking to the small bed where she currently enjoying her time doing nothing. "You're bored?" he asked in a friendly tone. She nodded once as he entwined their fingers. He hauled her up carefully, before sitting on the bed with her. Hinata wrapped her little arms around his body and rested her head on his chest. Itachi responded by holding her completely taking her petite body in his strong arms, embracing her in his warmth. "Do you want to go out? How about movie? Let's get some burger."

Frowning, she moved back to see his dark eyes, "Where did _my_ Itachi go?" she asked, smiling.

Their eyes met for a moment, then he let out a dispassionate chuckle "He's right here in front of you." He pulled her back to his embrace as she nestled herself on him, giving him light kisses.

"How was your day?" she whispered against his neck, making him shiver.

"Tedious," he answered matter-of-factly. He didn't really care about his flat tone as he pushed her down to the bed. She giggled while the tip of his nose tickling her blushing cheek. He pressed himself tighter against her, climbing up to the bed.

"Itachi, I should make dinner," she tried to tease him.

He snorted "You are making one," his scratchy deep voice coaxed. Hinata couldn't suppress her moan when his hand roamed over her body, sensually tracing her warm skin all the while his wet tongue trailing roughly over her neck and jaw. Itachi was truly different, he was trying now; trying to fix everything before the patch loosened and she might slipped away again. He decided he would change his cold behavior to make her love him without thinking about it as her duty. He wanted her to love him because she had the undying love for him. This was the perfect time to start over.

When Hinata reached out to touch his face, Itachi moved closer. His eyes gazed down to her lips, searching for a sign that she was ready. His arms already encased on both sides of her head, his eyes softening when she smiled, "Hey," she sighed. Itachi smirked, craning his neck down. Warm lips hungrily kissing her. She took a deep breath, parting her lips. A tongue slipped through along with a groan. Her eyes fluttering before they slid shut. Itachi captivated her lips, hands caressing her skin. He shifted to get more comfort, scooting her over to give him more space on the bed.

As she lay there silently enjoying her husband's touches and caresses, she realized that she accepted him for he truly was. He could feel that Itachi was struggling to change himself. She understood the pattern very well. Once, she was there at the same position to gain respect from other Hyuuga, mainly her father. It was no surprise that this simple understanding make their intimacy more and more enjoyable.

The way Itachi display his affection now was far from who he was before. This ardent love he had for her was no longer hidden. And all the heat was exposed freely as he tangled his body with her. Passion was expressed without restraint in every kiss, every single touch, their rising desires, and his exalted movements. His rhyme was so familiar yet it was something new, more welcoming. She took a deep breath as she noticed that at one place there was death, here by her side, something was born.

And she didn't mind at all.

Unfortunately, Hinata had come to a conclusion that Kakashi had proven himself as an incompetent lover while Itachi was showing his efforts in becoming a better husband.

Everything would definitely change now.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**


	8. Chapter 8

I have a consideration as to why I make Hinata as the Math teacher in this fic. I'm pretty sure that her brain is quite alright. Okay, _I know_, the forehead girl is the smart one, but Hinata didn't get any difficulties during the Chuunin (writing) exam. And yes, I'm going to show you more of Kakashi's immature side. Ahh... OOC-ness, why does it sound so tempting?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-8-**

**I'm In Love With Your Wife**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"If one imaginary root of zero is Omega, Omega square minus Omega plus one is zero. This is the disposition of Omega. The imaginary root of Omega equals one." Uchiha Hinata sighed as she turned around to face her students. "Now, on to the problem," she continued, but the door suddenly opened, revealing the young Hatake who had accustomed with his new habit. "You're late again?" she inquired, slightly annoyed with his new routine.

Clearing his throat, Hatake Kakashi lifted up his hand, squinting his eyes that might indicate his smile before casually greeting the Uchiha woman with a "Yo." Hinata didn't ignore or acknowledging his greeting. Kakashi stepped in with a piece of paper in his other hand. He immediately handed it to the Math teacher before she even asked. He stood few steps away from her while Hinata was reading it. "Can I have a seat now?" his tone showed no interest what so ever.

She looked up and nodded.

Silence stretched the whole class. Several students were busy writing, some others were staring at Kakashi who didn't seem to bother despite the heating glares they sent toward him. He went straight to his seat, distracting himself with his books.

A moment later, Hinata tried to get the attention back to her. "Now, on to the problem," she began, facing the chalkboard to continue the subject. "X cube is one X square plus X plus one. If one imaginary root of zero is Omega, is X an imaginary root? How do you get an imaginary solution?"

This morning was definitely the same as before. For the past few weeks, he had always late. Whether entering the class or leaving, he always chose to be the one that left behind. At first, she thought it was his way to get her attention, but she quickly ignore the idea.

Perhaps it was just another phase of protest, or maybe a rebellious stage, showing Hinata that he was fine without her. Some part of her was relieved, the other was concern. She, undoubtedly worried if something might have happened to him. Though Kakashi seemed to act indifferently by being late, his grades were now above the standards. She soon forget about the smartest student at school. All attentions were shifted to her class with Kakashi being the genius for the first semester. This was of course a good sign for most of the teachers, yet Hinata realized that he would be leaving the school, leaving her.

Strangely, she was afraid.

Not to mention his over-friendly attitudes toward the female students. This was certainly something new. He usually ignored them, this time, he actually talked to them. To say that it was something friendly was an understatement, he even went out with some of the prettiest girls in school. Often, he intentionally came to other class just to see if there any popular girls he could take on a date. It was laughable to see, but she couldn't deny the feeling of being neglected was crushing her heart.

"B square minus four AC is negative three. It's less than zero, Omega is an imaginary solution."

Or was it a self-preservation thing he conducted?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You did well in Math and Biology, you wouldn't need supplementary lessons. The materials I gave you will help you with the other subjects, especially History." She glanced down at the papers in front of her, flipping several times before collecting them in one thin pile. The class was once again quiet, Kakashi stood silently waiting for another extra assignments. "This one is for your Japanese literature, try to focus on Haiku, it would do you good for the next exam." She handed him the papers. He took it without hesitant and nodded.

Silence came over them.

It was always this time when he talked to her like a man to a woman. It was always this time when she abandoned her status and be Hinata. But now, they only shared typical talks, sometimes he waved casually before leaving her. So now, she also realized he had changed. She kept telling herself, it was for the better.

"Don't be late for class." It felt strange to say that, it was almost sounded like she was telling him to obey her request. However, she was his teacher, so it should be something normal. To Hinata, it didn't, it was peculiar.

The twenty year old left without saying a word. A second after the door closed, Hinata released a heavy sigh. She then massaged the back of her neck while reading the few papers on her desk, trying to get a bit more of relaxation.

Kakashi looked at her intently through a window, she looked really tired. Instead leaving the corridor, he stood there unmoving. Many thoughts were scrambling inside. He fought the urge to step back in and press his lips on hers. Oh how he wished he could just do that. The things he had done recently were quite the contrary. He even proved to everyone ever suspicious on their relationship that he was letting her go. What could be more easier than to get out and act like most teenagers although he knew very well he hated it. He was not a boy with confusing hormones, he was just too proud to admit that he was the one who needed her, that he had swept away easily by the casual grace of someone else's wife.

Hatake Kakashi clenched his teeth as the awareness of him being weak once again layering his sanity, of how he could easily break down at any given moment without her. He had struggled in vain and couldn't bear it any longer. He had fought, definitely had fought against his own defense, to stay in his denial. He wished that the term _forget_ would be a bit nicer to him, hope _it_ would come without invitation. And yet they all proved to be failed. Where the hell was his _mask_ when he needed it the most?

In one breath, he surrendered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata was just about to leave her desk when she felt her cell phone vibrated. She took it and gladly greeted the person on the other end. When her smile lit her feature in hearing Itachi's voice, the door suddenly burst open, Kakashi barged in, eyes unwavering, steps sturdy.

"I need to talk to you," he said; straight, harsh, and demanding.

Absentmindedly, Hinata lifted her eyebrows, completely confused with his sudden act. "Uh..." she took a deep breath, trying to hold her voice in a relax manner, afraid that Itachi might notice her nervousness.

"_Do you want me to pick you up?"_ Itachi with his genuine tone, asked.

"That's... uh... nice, Anata."

The last word made Kakashi cringed, or worse, his eyes narrowed and the hatred was spread all over him. Or was it jealousy? She couldn't really tell.

There was a sharp intake of breath when he suddenly caught her free hand and tugged it rather harshly. Like a child who wanted his mother to comply his demand, Kakashi tugged her wrist while showing his irritation bluntly to her. His eyes definitely saying _'stop talking to him'_. "I need you," _to stop talking to him_.

Even with the dark fabric covering most part of his face, Hinata could see his jaw tensed as he clenched his teeth, obviously impatient. "I..." she gulped, "I'll be t-there in a minute, you don't have to p-pick me up."

No reply from Itachi.

"Anata...?" she whispered, her inquiry was an obvious confusion, trapped between her husband and the student she was sure no longer harbor any kinds of affection towards her, or willing to form another romantic attachment to his Math teacher. Some of her hoped that Itachi would object and insist his placid offer.

"_Fine,"_ was what she heard form the other end before a long sound of dull tone indicated that he hung up.

And so she was left with only one option, facing the young man who looked pleased as he let go the unbearable tension with a sigh.

She didn't smile, the saint part of her resolved this was not the right thing. "What?" she asked, not at all responsive. She had her own reason of why she acted so cold towards him.

"What is _what_?" Kakashi quirked an eyebrow, hands still holding her like a lost blind man, like her fingers were the only guide.

"You said you need to talk. About what?" At this Hinata tried to withdraw her hand only to be pulled again by the now smiling Hatake. "What makes you smile like that?" She didn't really need to know, but it was just too apparent that he was smiling behind that eerie mask he wore.

"How could you tell?" Kakashi almost lost in glee realizing that she still had that special attention on him. "Not everyone knows," he added, walking slowly towards her, again, pulling her whilst he walked inch closer with every step. "How was it?"

Still confounded with every single thing he did at that moment, Hinata could only try to understand. "What was?"

"Did it please you?" He was now few inches away from her, eyes filled with desire she refused to see. "Or did it bother you?"

"What are you talking about?" She tried only to be failed at showing him her annoyance.

"Did you miss me?" he teased. Kakashi used his other hand to snake around her slim waist. "Do you still want me?" He didn't pull down his mask, his eyes though, clearly wanted her to do that for him. Hinata squirmed, try to push him away, and only earning a violent growl from his throat. "Don't even try," he whispered sultrily. Their eyes met for a moment before he shut his as he breathed out, "I missed you."

_Not again, _she thought bitterly.

"We've been through this before," she was so close to complain.

Without more ado Kakashi replied, "But you came back to me, then," he reasoned. "Just..." Kakashi couldn't seem to say the simple words. He shut his eyes again without having an exact reason why. "Just..." he exhaled sharply, even with the mask, his warm breaths touched her face, he was _that _close. Then he decided to finally revealing the honest plea in his eyes. He needed to know if he still had a spark of hope. He could only guess that her tongue would honestly signify her true feeling when tangled with his than talk. "Just kiss me," he said with low voice almost unheard.

Hinata knew he wouldn't let her go even if she tried. But that didn't mean she would easily comply either. This was a matter of the right thing she needed to say or do. "I can't."

He chuckled for a while, eagerly shoving the pathetic lie into his mind that she was telling him a joke."Why?" he defied.

"I can't."

"Why?" he persisted.

"You know why."

"No, I don't. You need to fill me in."

This was her chance to stop everything. "I don't love you." Her voice didn't waver as he hoped it would. He expected she would cry when she said those final words. "Now, let me go."

Determined eyes gazed down at her, "Never."

"Please..." She squirmed again but Kakashi only tightened his hold on her. She could feel his sinewy muscles rippled through his skin. The sounds of his aggravated breaths mixed with her soft voice calling out his name. "Kakashi, please. I need to go." His arms ensnaring her petite body completely, pressing her so damn tight against his body. "I can't b-breathe."

"Then die," he muttered menacingly. "Just die, Hinata."

She stood still, too lost in her personal comprehension. "You... want me dead?"

There was a short silence when he thought of it before he claimed "No." Kakashi recognized the invisible pain inside his chest, he wouldn't even dare to just imagining it. To lose his precious someone was beyond excruciating. "No!" He loosened his hold, now holding her in a more comfort embrace "Just don't leave me."

In her own contemplation, she found it even harder to comprehend. The things he had done for the past few weeks, which part of those was different from his previous behavior? the phase he had when he tried to avoid her once? His other façade he wore lately, that ever present cheerfulness she didn't know he had. Or the way he suddenly turned into the brightest student at school. "Why are you doing this, Kakashi?"

Hinata felt his arms shaken around her waist, his fingers curled to grasp the part of her blouse covering her back. "Because this stupid feeling lingers on me and refuses to leave! Because this damn jealousy just stuck in my throat in every breath I take! Because I always felt strange every time someone mentioned your name, and it's not about me anymore. Because I know you don't need me like you used to! Because he's here now and I hate it! I hate it and I just wish he'd die so you'll come back to me, wanting me again!" he screamed out his reasons. Kakashi then nuzzled her neck, breathing in her scent. "Because I love you and it's just so damn hard to make you see that I really do." At that moment Kakashi lowered his voice, burying his face in her hair, holding her tighter. "You're everything I need, can't you see?" He backed up a little, making a small endurable space, locking his eyes with hers. Everything was spoken out, the pressure was slowly rising up from his shoulders, evaporated agonizingly.

Hinata was left in a more difficult situation. There was no better scenario, a logical conclusion or anything close to something fair. But at least for now, she could be the comforting friend before teacher or the woman he loved. She replied with wrapping her arms loosely around his waist. Kakashi seemed discontented with her reaction "Don't you love me?" he urged.

She really didn't know how to answer that question. "Just hush now."

Well then, at least now she knew that poetry is not the food of love. It's how someone demonstrated the affection, physically, in the most animated language. Just a mere touch could speak louder than beautiful verses, because then, everything within you and your dearest would feel the tingling electricity people liked to call the chemistry. And of course, there would always be some other definitions about this particular type of affection. For now, all she could do was simply held onto him, like this was the last.

Or maybe it was, indeed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata read the paper with the report of her current health condition. She smiled contentedly with the result, a piece of plastic-like photo paper was almost black, but there was one soul in it. Her fingers caressed the ultrasound picture gently, the darkness was a beauty in her eyes.

A pleasant surprise for both her and her husband.

Sitting across her, Itachi watched in silence.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she looked up at him, saw him smile then bringing up the paper after she folded it neatly.

Both of them were sitting in a small restaurant, comfort and warm. They have decided to celebrate this little discovery with dinner. The restaurant created such a nice romantic atmosphere with music wafting through the room. The lights were dim with few candles clustered in the center of the table. A rather whimsical dinner in their romantic interlude.

A wine waiter came to them, offering the delicious liquid to the couple. "She doesn't drink wine," Itachi said.

Hinata looked at the waiter who would fit the role as a grandfather with his white hair and all the wrinkles in his skin. "I already have my tea. Thank you," she smiled slightly at the old man.

"Apple juice?"Itachi offered.

Hinata responded by nodding her head.

"Apple juice it is," the old man happily chuckled. "Anything else you need?"

Glancing up at her husband, Hinata plastered another serene smile, "I need to go to the restroom." She left the table to go towards the direction the old waiter directed her.

"Beautiful wife you have there, Sir," the white haired man poured the wine to Itachi's clear glass.

"She is, isn't she?"

"I would probably have more worries than contentment." The waiter finished his deed, enjoying his short conversation with the Uchiha man.

"Any reasons?"

The way Itachi asked his question like he knew nothing was superb for him, but he wasn't stupid enough to miss a very slight of infuriation instead of interest in Itachi's voice even in his old age. Perhaps, the dark eyed Uchiha already figured something out. He quickly replied with "Tell her to stay at home and be a good wife. Is she the career type?"

"She's a teacher." Itachi swished the glass around carefully before taking a quick sniff at his wine.

White eyebrows twitched ever so slightly at his answer. "Worry then."

"Of what?"

The old waiter chuckled, "You know, some other man."

Itachi grimaced softly, fixed his eyes on the paper she had put on the table earlier. "I guess," he replied nonchalantly. He then figured that he had passed that part, no more worries, Itachi had his golden ticket in the palm of his hand. "But thank you for your concern." He put down his glass to reach his cell phone when the waiter cleared his throat.

"No cell phone is allowed, Sir."

His dark eyes glared with an obvious annoyance. When there was no positive response, Itachi got up half-heartedly. "Tell her I'm gonna be out for a while."

"Certainly."

The Uchiha man walked out of the warm comfort room to make a call. Being a man who had the responsibility to lead a group of people in his department, Itachi needed to check his team's progress. His job was one thing he considered as a major thing for now except his marriage life. To build a well-financial family, he must at least pretty much close to be a workaholic.

As soon as the waiter was about to leave to continue his job, he heard the irritating sound form the chair on his left side when someone pulled it to sit. A younger man took the seat, his eyes staring at the sheer lipstick mark on the white tea cup. He was a tall and good looking young man with spiky silver hair. His expression was rather lazy and composed.

His smile was unbounded.

"Sir, this table is taken."

He traced the peach color of her lipstick on the white cup with his index finger. His relaxed voice answered, "I know them, they are expecting me."

"Are you sure?"

He looked up, "You can wait here to see that I'm not lying."

Pondering his idea, the waiter's attention was distracted by Hinata's presence that soon brought up the young man's smile to lit his feature. "Kakashi?" she questioned with her soft voice.

"Hey," Kakashi happily greeted.

Hinata couldn't believe what she saw, Kakashi was there, at their table, unmasked.

"Do you know him, Ma'am?"

Trying to hide her nervousness, Hinata avoided the old man's gaze "Y-yes, I do. Could you leave us, please?"

"Your husband is outside making some calls."

"Oh, thank you," Hinata promptly replied.

Without further delay, the outsider left their table. Kakashi's hand immediately outstretched to touch hers, it didn't happen as expected for Hinata evade his touch. The hurt look on his face was shown bluntly. "What are you doing here?" she whispered.

Kakashi sensed her nervousness and only found it cute. "Meeting you."

"My h-husband is outside."

"And so I heard."

Hinata remained silent for a few moments. She couldn't ignore the noticeable grin he had every time she glanced his way. She interpreted it as the way he teased her. But the more important thing was, he shouldn't be there. "Kakashi, w-what do you want?"

The utter arrogance was shown in his voice as he answered, "You."

"I..." Hinata paused to observe his unmasked face closely, not that it was the first time for her to see him without any layer covering his handsome feature, but that moment he was so different from the Kakashi she knew. "Are you insane?"

He cracked a smile, "No, just in love." He took her tea cup, sipping her tea, tasting the sweet peach from her lipstick mark.

"You should go."

"Why should I? I haven't met your spouse."

The Uchiha woman blinked, the tension suddenly rose up, making the room somewhat cold. "You _are_ insane."

Kakashi's countenance was even more relax. "I gladly take the blame."

Hinata forced herself to look away from his smiling face. She glanced at him again only to find him staring at her intensely. Kakashi stayed completely still on his sitting position, looking straight at her flushed face. She could almost believe that her heart stopped beating at hearing Itachi's languid voice as he lightly squeezed her shoulder, "Friend of yours?"

She didn't get the honor to say anything when Kakashi suddenly stood up to greet Itachi. "I'm her student, Hatake Kakashi." Both men shook hands like normal people when socialized, while inwardly she was hoping that this was just a part of her nightmare. No such luck when she heard the twenty year old Hatake began to unfold their secret affair in a rather unpredictable sentence. "I'm in love with your wife, I can't get her out of my system, and obviously don't work without her."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**つづく**

**--T B C--**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay, Weasel VS Scarecrow, place the bet!**

**I don't want to sound pathetic but you know how I love to have your comment. So please do leave a comment for me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**-9-**

**Honesty is a Lonely Word**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

"I'm in love with your wife, I can't get her out of my system, and obviously don't work without her."

What he really meant to say was, _"I want her, give her to me, she's mine."_ But Kakashi wanted to show her husband that he was serious, he wouldn't say something so childish. What he said was what a twenty year old would say. _Perhaps_.

Ever heard, expect the unexpected?

But, what could have been the cause, though? Was it jealousy? Or selfishness?

Whatever the cause, Itachi was familiar with those, and as he gave the younger man an intimidating smirk, he knew what he needed to do. "Impressive." Then again, this is romance. The most passionate and destructive kind of romance is a forbidden love. Itachi, at one side, wouldn't mind much to just give a bit of understanding. There's nothing a man wants more than something he can't have, he considered Kakashi as one. And apparently, once in our lives, we need to take a breathtaking tour of love's twists and turns.

The grave mistake Kakashi did was only one, and Itachi would gladly tell him exactly what, "But if you think that will make me hate my wife for being unfaithful to me, or even thinking about divorce, then you're wrong." It was some sort of a pity the way he saw Kakashi at that moment. Young and hopeless, for the Uchiha man knew well, the kind of passion Kakashi got was momentary, it'd die away in no time. Now, he might be desperate, soon he shall forget.

Itachi took another seat next to his wife who was still looking down; feeling guilty, probably. "I need to talk about this with my wife." Itachi grasped her hand, tapping it gently, confirming his previous sentence as he entwined their fingers. Every Uchiha knows how to manage his self-control.

"I want to be involved." Kakashi decided to stay aggressive, he wouldn't even bother to sound perfect at that moment. He would say what he wanted loud and clear. He didn't mind to pay the cost for being unwise. No more Ace left for him, his final card was already revealed.

"You can't, I understand that you want to, but you can't. This is about our marriage life, and you're not in it," he said, languidly. His vague expression was too difficult to define. Kakashi's previous intention was all flushed away as he realized this man sitting across him was too calm, he could mask his emotions well. No emotion was detected. He didn't seem to be annoyed with the whole ordeal, nor showing his anger. Normally, every sane person would do exactly that.

Simply said, Kakashi was disappointed.

"Wait outside." It might sound like an offer, like he gave Kakashi a choice, but it was obviously an absolute victory. The only fact remained, Itachi was her husband. If anyone had the right to be at her side, it would be him, Uchiha Itachi.

But to give up was not in Kakashi's plan. "I want her," that was another declaration, a brutal challenge for the Uchiha man staring at him in disbelieve. _Now, what are you going to do?_ Kakashi's eyes confronted.

Itachi maintained his amazing self control, he tried to chew on the situation. The younger man was reckless, but somehow, he was too prudent to be warned with an easier way. Itachi contemplated Kakashi's actions as to prove himself he was truly in a dead end, what he did just now was also a desperate cry to have Hinata. Itachi, would not give his wife away or even share. The selfishness he had still there, Hinata was his. Kakashi knew this exact fact and that's the only reason he got, without thinking that the process would not be easy for him to steal her away from Itachi's grasp, even with telling him the painful truth.

They have no future. Not with Hinata being someone else's wife, not with Kakashi as the man who was too dependant on her. Without even realizing it, Kakashi could put both he and Hinata in a dangerous kind of relationship. The moment he unfolded his silly declaration was the moment Itachi apprehended the immature side of the young student. Obsessive wouldn't get him anywhere close to loving someone, his brain obviously no longer controlled his attitude. Although Kakashi might think this was his way to prove that he was indeed in love, for Itachi, this could be the beginning of a disaster. And yet, the Uchiha prodigy knew, to push him off the cliff might force him to do things irrational. Some of the worst things happened because of the best intention was blindly performed. Their relationship was not something typical, it was out of the box. They must stop this, for better reasons, for a better life, for _him_—Itachi.

"You can't," Itachi simply stated. "Please wait outside, she'll talk to you later." If persuading like a mature would didn't work, why not try the opposite. "She will," Itachi assured, seeing the doubt in how Kakashi looked at him.

Now, apart of everything, Itachi understood the first thing he needed to do was to deal with Hinata. And as for Kakashi, he would not interfere.

Sensing the absence of her student's positive reaction, Hinata fought her own fear to face him. "P-please, Kakashi. I ne-need to talk to my h-husband." If her plea was also futile, she feared Itachi might do something physical. Hinata was relieved that he soon stood up, the young Hatake nodded his head submissively that almost drew Itachi's chuckle.

"Now listen to this closely," Itachi said after they were alone. He scooted closer to his wife, with his large hands framing her heart-shaped face, forcing Hinata to look at him. "You will stop this."

Hinata's eyes averted to one side, probably thinking what should she do, she tried before, nothing's worked.

"Hinata..." Itachi asked for her attention "Do you..." He grinded his teeth. Frowning, he asked, "...love him?"

Love? Oh, she had asked the same question plenty of time to herself. No, something a lot like love, but in a different kind of love she had for her husband.

"I… I have n-nothing to say."

"Not even a denial?"

Denial, she didn't even have any courage to speak up a bit of denial. Then, was it a confession? Did it mean that love was truly there? But what about her husband? What about their marriage life? Divorce?

_No, please don't..._

"Hinata?" Itachi's voice was now softer, he knew Hinata wouldn't give any answer if she was cornered.

She stayed silent, unmoved.

This was something indescribable, something she had consider maybe it was something like fate, though for her, fate was unknown, fate was a blur, until you found one. How _ridiculous_. Why would people think about fate in this kind of circumstances? But then again, maybe, _just maybe_, she loved Kakashi, denying the fact and maybe—again—just maybe, he was her love but she was destined to be with Itachi.

Kakashi was her lover, or at least someone she could call one, she enjoyed the times she spent with him, they were having great times.

Then... what was it? She knew very well this was also meant that she admitted her betrayal toward her husband, who was now trying his best to be better, who was still wanted her even after what she had done to him.

"I..." she had lost for words.

His thumbs caressed her skin, Hinata closed her eyes. He moved closer, his breaths fluttering against her flushed face, sending her shiver down her spine. This man, still had the ability to give her that effect. For Kami's sake, she must decided. "Tell him about it, what we've found out today. To stop this, you need to start with yourself, Hinata. Stop whatever feeling you have for him."

Slowly she opened her eyes, now staring at the glistening dark pools of Itachi's eyes. Itachi never begged, his arrogance was too high to be lowered, but this time, it seemed that that was his only way. "Please."

She nodded obediently_, why not willingly?_ Hinata wasn't sure what the reason was.

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

Once outside, she let the soft wind touching her skin. Sounds of traffic was the lonely music for her. Glimmering street lights were her only stars. Hinata looked around, the sidewalk was almost empty. Thunder clasping in the dark sky, signaling a faraway rain; a perfect atmosphere to describe a bitter night.

"What is he? The Peace Corps?" Kakashi suddenly invaded her moment. Standing right at her side, he looked down at her. "I've said it before, remember?"

"What?" Hinata asked with no pretense.

He shrugged, "You know, be the other guy."

Hinata sighed. "Let's take a walk while we talk," she suggested, taking his hand with her. Kakashi took the invitation without hesitation. This time she might be giving up. And if she pleaded again, he got nothing to defend himself. Her decision would be the final. Although he hated it, he would appreciate it.

They walked in silence for sometime, until he started to talk and kept on talking like a broken record. If he happened to stop, he felt that he'd be forced to make another crazy decision she wouldn't like.

"Kakashi."

If she was the one who stopped him, "Huh?" he couldn't deny the sudden realization that his hope had gone.

"I'm pregnant."

Kakashi frozen. "Why?" His eyes fixated on the long road ahead.

Hinata tried her best not to explode in tears, she needed to tell him, "We—_my husband and I_—are starting over."

That was it, her decision, she didn't give him any choice.

"Please forgive me," she added.

"Would it mean anything?"

"The baby?" she inquired, not quite sure what was he talking about.

"My forgiveness," Kakashi answered.

She seemed to be lost in her own thoughts. Hinata might refuse to be the one hurting him, whatever the choice she made, there would always be someone she cared that got hurt. With Kakashi, though, she could give him a choice, he deserved to have a better taste of love. "Then I wouldn't be worrying about you anymore."

Kakashi shifted his gaze, he waited until Hinata looked at him. "But I want you to."

His stubbornness had always amazed her. Sometimes she thought, the gods were laughing at them. "Kakashi, you need to have a real life."

"Without you?"

Her gaze focused on his chin, Hinata plastered a smile as she nodded sullenly. When she smiled, it looked as if all the problems vanished to the sky. But only for a while.

Indecision and kindness were two different things, the one she showed him that night was more to the first one. With that Kakashi resolved, now was not the perfect time to have her.

He wanted her, yes, but he needed her more. There was no reason to implore for help, although he knew passively waiting for fate was not reliable. If time would finally give him one answer he desperately searching, then he would spend his time with living his life, experiencing many new different things and when she's ready, he'd come back home to her.

No matter how foolish it seemed, he clung on those words, a new flicker of optimism. But separation—even a momentary one—could always bring sorrow.

Kakashi swallowed all the bitterness of his love life. "Last kiss?" He took a step forward, as he always did before, never bothered about politeness.

When his cold fingers snaking around the back of her neck, Hinata closed her eyes. He craned his neck down, staring at the beauty before him. Kakashi planted the first on her forehead, before moving down to her cheekbone. With one breath his lips brushed against the tip of her nose, and slowly, carefully, a lingering kiss on her lips.

_I love you,_ brushing his lips, with a very weak thread Kakashi realized there would be no words of confession to stop her now. _It's not the end_, he shut his eyes, ensuring himself. His brain seemed to stop functioning. Kakashi gave another tender kiss, brows furrowed, fighting the grieve he felt. Still shutting his eyes, he was memorizing, appreciating the way her tongue tangled with his, their breaths mingled, signifying the love he had for her.

The kiss was not sweet, the kiss was a temporary goodbye.

As they parted, he stayed close to her, his forehead rested on hers. "Promise you'll be fine without me."

"I'll live, Hinata."

"You should graduate this year."

"There's no need to emphasize that you're the teacher, I understand," his coarse voice whispered. He wasn't please with her silly words, this was supposed to be a moment to remember.

"I'm s-sorry."

"Stop saying that," he pleaded.

At his tone Hinata was perplexed. A moment later, her glassy eyes ready to shed tears. "I'm going."

_Not that either_. "No goodbyes," he demanded.

"Okay."

She stood unmoved for a moment, breathing in his radiating aroma, weakly gazing at his eyes that never leave hers. She then tiptoed, pressing her lips to his. Stay there for a little while.

As she pulled back, he let her go hesitantly.

Two steps, and he almost ran to her. With one last smile, she started to walk away.

Every single step brought her closer to her husband. Surprisingly, Hinata halted her steps to turn around and face him again. She waved her hand, once. Then she mouthed a sincere 'thank you'. The vulnerable smile was there, but her eyes were a different story. Those shiny pebbles reflecting what's inside her heart. The same ones Kakashi saw years ago, in the consulting room, back when he was seventeen. She was still a bit clumsy and timid, while he was always bold. But the sparks were there, in her eyes, just like that time when they sat across to each other, a student table and open books in between them. The moment he spoke the four words that was once trapped in his throat like a huge lump, the very moment he looked into her eyes, the very moment he asked, _"Can I kiss you?"_ even with the wedding ring on her finger. The look in her eyes that made him stood up, his body hovering over the table, then assertively reached out to her. The glints were an assurance that someone was there for her. A simple assurance that she was not alone, that there was someone who would love her, something that would certainly drive away her insecurity, because someone she wanted would always be there.

And that unfortunately, wasn't him this time.

Kakashi stayed at his spot, regretting many things that came up to his life. They came and could never stay. Loneliness was once again crawling to his heart, making every muscles stiffen and his body cold.

She turned back around, now walking away without looking back.

They went their separate ways soon after that.

Even with the tears falling, the warmth didn't help him thawed the disgusting feeling that was his only companion.

Kakashi hated being alone.

And so he gave his heart away to be broken, even though he knew it was aching, he kept his eyes closed, for it was his only way to stay attached with her.

For now he would let his body to be an empty shell. Until the time he'd meet her again, claiming her heart again. And next time, she would be the one begging for him to stay.

Kakashi caressed his lips with his tongue, tasting the flavor of her sweet lips that left in his mouth.

_Peach._

This was not their farewell, it's simply too early to think about that.

_You are mine, whether you're with me or someone else._

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

She could rather hear Itachi sighing in relief the moment he opened the door. She didn't get the chance to knock when suddenly it burst open. "You're back," his weak tone betrayed his perfect mask.

"Were you w-waiting for me?"

He stepped away to let her in. His dignity refused to answer her question. The tension was thick in the air as she took her shoes off and changed into her house slippers. Faint sounds of weather report on TV was the only background sound she heard. Keeping her role as the good wife, Hinata waited until Itachi lead her further into their apartment.

As she stood only few steps from the doorway, her gaze wandering around the kitchen then saw the cold dinner on the table. Itachi noticed her silence, he walked in to turn off the TV and waited.

It was her turn to let out a heavy sigh. She thought maybe he was waiting for her declaration of guilt, Hinata was not a good observer, sometimes she just let someone else do that. She always accepted anyone's perception about her, Itachi's included. "I'm sorry."

"Aren't you coming in?" He immediately evaded the subject, even for him, it was too much.

Her ivory skirt swayed weakly as she approached him. Their eyes locked at each other's until he shifted his quickly, taking few steps backward before completely backing away with turning his back to her. "Are you staying with me now?" That wasn't a question, Itachi was not a person who would ask his question to know what he wanted to know. Before this, he had always taking his time observing, he always figured something out with his own way. For him, curiosity can also be considered as a prove of immaturity. He had always succeeded to manage his own thoughts and stay solid as if nothing was wrong. Anyone wouldn't be able to guess what he had in mind until he spitted it out with his final judgment. The Uchiha man was a silent observer, but now, he only knew one way to find out; he asked. For her, it was his weak demand, at the same time a prove that this man was not emotion-proof, the man she married to was struggling to hide his insecurity.

The only way she chose to help him was to answer with an honest respond, "Yes."

His tensed shoulders relaxed, "If I have ever treated you unkind, forgive me. I will not make the same mistake again." Hinata was speechless, not because she was impressed with what Itachi said, she couldn't seem to understand her husband, like he was actually challenging her to guess.

She could suddenly feel a simple taste of past was all around her, bringing her back to the time when she was a child with incomprehensible father. Surely, the simple sentence came from his mouth, though for Hinata, it was too plain to be believable. Even if she tried to just swallow it, the unrecognized fear was rotating in one spot. It was okay for her if Itachi hated her, or even if he felt disgust, but to see Itachi afraid of losing her was simply odd. With Hiashi, she had always worthless before, somehow, it's easier to be that.

Itachi then turned around again to face her, "You want dinner?"

Hinata shook her head, "No."

"You're tired?"

She persisted in being a good wife for she was reluctant to be the perfect one, "Yes."

A short pause between them was quiet and awkward. In a moment, they turned into strangers to each other. That, until Itachi cleared his throat. "I made some calls."

She caught his attempt to create a chance in starting a new conversation. Hinata replied with a brighter tone, "To your colleagues?" and soon regretted her choice of words.

Itachi took his time thinking about his talk with the man on the telephone few minutes ago. He left his pride somewhere else when he made that crucial decision. But he couldn't hide the feeling of a sudden joy with the result. He looked at her wife who was patiently waiting for him to answer, "I called your father."

He recognized her fear first, with her smile fading slowly, and not long after, the paleness in her face.

"He was glad to hear the news," Itachi said, preventing her from crying. More than anyone else, he knew Hinata missed her father, she had always hope to meet him again, but was cut short since she had no perfect reason. She couldn't just come to visit him like a daughter to her father ever since their marriage. Itachi used to just ignore the idea, however, now, he could use all those reasons to keep her with him.

Including the right he had as her husband and soon to be father for their child.

Yes, Kakashi made a hasty movement with his plan, thinking by unfolding their secret would make him have her, while Itachi had better thought about his own plan the minute he suspected the unusual attention she had towards one student, a genius one who stayed in his senior year for three years. He wouldn't describe what he did to find out more about this specific Hatake as an investigation, he would prefer to call it as a way to study his situation; the kind of situation where his wife had been alone for three years without man's affection, it was only normal for him to suspect any affair she might had. Itachi was not born to be genius for nothing.

This time Itachi moved forward, the confident in his eyes made her relieve. Against his own nature, he took her hand, guiding her to the table where the picture of their future baby laid. "Our future," he said, pointing at her two weeks pregnancy picture.

Hinata nodded contentedly.

"I want you to quit your job, we're moving to a better house." This was not a request, his words were the next step they'd take, a new guide he made for their life, an order. And as a smart man, Itachi broke his arrogance almost immediately. He wouldn't want Hinata to have more doubts. "I'm still trying, Hinata. All I ask from you is a chance."

Fortunately for him, the kind-hearted Hyuuga he married was oblivious to this and could only see it as his way of forgiving. "It was my fault, Anata."

Playing innocence was not too difficult to do. He held back his smile as he yanked her hand. Taking her body in his embrace, inhaling her scent. "God is the only one who can do everything. We humans do what we're capable of," he whispered.

But the true question here is, who decides what kind of life they will have ahead? Is it really that easy to create a perfect life even with a wonderful plan?

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

終わり

Owari

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**Okay, I might write a sequel for this, but I also might not.**

**I know it's not a happy ending. I guess it's just a little lesson about life.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this.**

**-rb-**


End file.
